Nothing To Feel
by legolasrocks987
Summary: REPOSTED: A mysterious new girl arrives to Hogwarts, and attracts Harry's attention. Takes place in 6th year, and originally written before HBP.
1. Renewed Hope

**Chapter 1: **Renewed Hope

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first story posted up here, so, please read this! I hope you like it, reviews are appreciated!**

**-Also, I'd like to add that this isn't new. I just simply reposted it- but I wrote this a long time ago, so I can't say if this is well-written. Lastly, I left everything the way it was- even the A/N's. So, read on if you wish. **

**Originally Posted: Sometime last summer..**

"Come now Harry dear, have a bite to eat before we head off," Mrs. Weasley said, while fussing with the state of his shirt. "And while you're at it, try to put a comb through that hair of yours!"

"Er..well..." was all Harry could reply. He wasn't so sure he could stomach his toast.

He had spent a summer at the Burrow, with his friends Ron and Hermione. Of course, he had been at the Dursley's for about a week into the summer, nothing new there. They hadn't gone to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place- but had gotten updates from them, and all updates were the same: no attacks, nothing suspicious.

Voldemort. Where was he and what was he planning to do next? But since the Ministry of Magic incident, Voldemort had apparently been keeping to himself. It is good that people are aware of his return, but meant that he would probably start attacking much more often.

"_But well,_" Harry thought grimly, "_You can't have everything._"

But Voldemort wasn't Harry's main problem at the moment: more so the fact that today was when they went to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, only to return back to Hogwarts.

Now usually Harry would be happy about this, but this time he wasn't so sure. He didn't know if he could once again handle all the whispering and muttering about him, all the staring. He was emotionally drained from the past events in the last few months. And Sirius, his legal guardian, had not died so long ago...

Not one moment had Harry not felt that it had been his fault for Sirius's death...if only he hadn't been blinded by his own fury to believe what Kreacher had said...

It took Harry a moment to notice that Hermione was shouting into his ear.

"Harry? HARRY! C'mon, we're leaving for King's Cross now!"

Harry slowly got up to follow her outside to where a ministry car was waiting.

Mr. Weasley walked over to us, and said, "Harry, Hermione, get into the car. It'll be a bit crowded, but we have less people to send over this year, what with Fred and George out of school now."

"Hmph." Mrs. Weasley said under her breath in a small tut of annoyance.

Last school term Fred and George had flown out on their brooms to start up their own joke shop- and had been very successful ever since. But even so, Mrs. Weasley hadn't liked the fact that her two sons were running a joke shop, she would rather want them to do something more respectable.

* * *

Everyone got settled into the car, which magically had more space inside of it than an ordinary Muggle car. 

"_Crowded, yeah right._" Harry thought, thinking of the Dursley's car, parked in the driveway far away on Privet Drive.

When they were about to drive off, Harry realized he had left his wand on the kitchen table. Not advisable.

"Oi!" Harry exclaimed. "I forgot my wand!"

"Then go get it quickly, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, rather distractedley. "We're running out of time."

With a nod, Harry got out and ran back inside, grabbed his wand, and started to head back outside- when he stopped to clamp a hand on his scar as it started to twinge. This had not happened for a long time, but he was used to it. So, shaking his head, he continued and ran out back to the car.

* * *

After going through the barrier between Platform Nine and Ten, and saying goodbyes to the Weasley's, Harry gloomily boarded onto the train. As soon as he did, there were many heads poking out of compartments and turning toward him. Harry sighed. "_Just what I need. I'll be lucky to find a compartment without somebody continually staring at me. Why did Hermione and Ron have to become prefects!_" 

"Harry, we're sorry, but we'll try to come sit with you later," Hermione said, looking anxiously at him.

"Yeah, but hey! We could always put people in detention for talking about you!"

"Ron! We're not supposed to! That isn't part of being a prefect! We can't bully people around like that!"

"So? They shouldn't talk about him anyway. Or about us, for that matter. We did after all tell them that V-Voldemort has returned! They should be thanking us! And look at Malfoy, he did it all the time last year!"

Much of this bickering continued on between the two while Harry started looking around for a compartment.

"Well, I think I'm going to start trying to find a compartment, you both had better go to the prefect carriage. But before you go, I have to tell you something. My scar, it started to twinge as I had went in to get my wand. But, nothing different, just that he was feeling anxious about something, almost...concerned."

Both Ron and Hermion exchanged looks. Hermione finally said, "That doesn't sound good, but when we get to Hogwarts, this time _tell _Dumbledore about this, you can't afford to be quiet about anything concerning Voldemort anymore, Harry. Every tidbit counts."

"Yeah, I know Hermione, I just thought I should tell you both. Now I think you two should go now, I'll see you around later."

"Alright, bye Harry," Both said, and then departed and headed towards the prefect carriage.

After a few minutes of hopeless searching, Harry noticed that someone had slid a compartment door open and beckoned him to come over. It was Luna Lovegood. Harry quickly looked around and found a compartment with an unfamiliar girl reading some book or another.

"_Well, perhaps I should try to sit here, anywhere is better than sitting with Loony Lovegood again._"

Sliding the door open, Harry said to the girl, "Er, hi, do you think I could come in...? All the others look full."

The girl looked up. She had fairly long, bronze-colored hair and soft, golden-brown eyes. She looked to be about Harry's age, and not to mention very pretty. Harry very suddenly started feel very awkward.

The girl smiled and said, "Hello, and sure, go ahead. I don't mind."

Harry muttered a thanks and sat down across from her, trying to look anywhere else but at her. He started to fervently wish that he hadn't asked to sit here at all.

Nothing else was said for a while, until Harry managed to say, "Er, I don't think I have ever seen you around before. Are you new or something?"

"Yes, I'm transferring from Durmstrang to Hogwarts this year. By the way, I'm Jacoba Lawrence. And you must be Harry Potter, I presume?"

"Um yes, I am. S-So, what year and house are you in? Or do you not know what house you're in yet?"

"I'm a 6th year, and I've already been sorted. I'll be in Ravenclaw. What house and year are you in?"

"I'm a 6th year too, but am in Gryffindor. But anyway, I hope you like it better here at Hogwarts, it isn't so bad."

Jacoba smiled again (which made Harry's face grow hot) and said, "Well, thanks for the welcome, I thought people might be weird or different around here, but you're not at all."

This made Harry's stomach float away as she said this. She wasn't in Gryffindor, but...maybe, maybe he could always try...she already seemed much better than Cho, and she was in his year! Yep, things definitely started to look brighter around here.


	2. A Great Welcome Back

**Chapter 2: **A Great Welcome Back

**A/N: Yay, I have finally posted up the second chapter, sorry for it taking so long! I hope this is enjoyable for you...ok, I'm done, go on ahead and read on.**

On the rest of the way to Hogwarts, Harry spent most of his time thinking. Sometime he had let his mind wander to when his scar was hurting earlier.

"_What does it mean? Why had it acted up again? Does this mean he is up to something? And if he is, what could it be? But perhaps, perhaps it was just some less important thing. He had seemed to feel rather anxious about something, maybe it was just the thought of getting caught by the Ministry of Magic, or the Order. But that can't be, Voldermort is at the height of his power! Except he just did lose some of it last term..." _Harry let his mind shift as he thought his last thought.

He just couldn't bear that time in the past...It made him so angry at the thought of it- none of it, none of it would've happened if Voldemort didn't exist. Why did it have to be this way! And for some reason this made him think of Jacoba sitting across from him, making him wonder why she had transferred from Durmstrang at all.

"_Well, it's no big deal really, maybe they just had trouble with the headmaster...Come to think of it, probably, considering the way that headmaster was. But wait- they would have a different headmaster now, since the old one ran away when Voldemort returned. What a coward he was. Or maybe they have no headmaster at all now. But why do I care anyway?_"

"Erm, Harry? There's two people outside our compartment that want to come in. Do you know who they are?"

"Yeah, they're just my friends, they can come in- if that's alright with you."

"Sure, I have no problem with it."

Ron and Hermione came in, looking somewhat weary. They sat gratefully next to Harry, looking curiously at the girl across from them.

Noticing their stares, Jacoba quickly said, "Hi, you probably haven't seen me before, since I'm new around here. I'm Jacoba. And you two are...?"

Answering for both herself and Ron, Hermione replied, "Hello, I'm Hermione, and this is Ron. We're two of Harry's friends. We just happened to come by while we're off our prefect duties."

"Bloody glad for it too, I swear some of those second years are just asking for trouble," Ron muttered.

"That's just because you were telling them off for no reason."

"I was telling them off because they were pointing at me and laughing!"

"Oh Ron, why can't you just grow up?"

Ron said nothing to this, but grunted in defiance.

After a while, Hermione spoke her thoughts aloud. "I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year?"

"Dunno, but whoever it is will end up like the rest of the lot," Ron said grimly.

"Ah, I can tell you who the next teacher is, it's my mum. She's pretty good with the Dark Arts," Jacoba said.

"Your mum?" Harry said, mildly surprised.

"Yeah, she was happy to take the position."

"Maybe, but will she be teaching us out of book all year too? She did assign a book, _Knowing and Using the Dark Arts_. Or even better, she'll attack us with one of the Unforgivable Curses."

"Ron! I'm sure she isn't like that at all! Besides, didn't you notice the _'Using' _in the title? I'm sure she'll be teaching us practical stuff, by any means, we hopefully won't need to start up a group again..."

Jacoba gave a small smile and said, "Well, we have heard that Hogwarts doesn't have the best of luck with that positon, but my mum was willing to take it...And I'm sure she wouldn't make you learn out of a book- and _definitely _not use an Unforgivable Curse on you. You should know too, that she came from Durmstrang. She knows much about the Dark Arts."

"Nothing too dark, I hope," Ron muttered under his breath.

Glancing at her watch, Hermione said, "We had better get changed. We're almost there, which also means that Ron and I have to leave to go watch over everyone, and tell first years where to go. So we'll see you around Harry, Jacoba."

"Ok, I'll save a carriage and leave room for you two."

* * *

There was much activity going on as people ambled off the train.

As Harry got off, he could hear the familiar cry of: "Firs' years over here! Firs' years.." This was a good sign, and meant that Hagrid wasn't on any other missions for the Order at the moment. Harry sighed and started to walk through the crowd to where the carriages stood. When he was in sight of the carriages, Harry paused. He could see the thestrals, looking rather formidable in the twilight. Rather funny, considering how harmless the thestrals really were. So, Harry trudged off again and found an empty carriage. He entered into it, smelling the familiar smell of something like damp straw. Remembering that Jacoba was somewhere around, he looked out to see if she was near. He didn't see her, but he would remember to let her in if he did later.

Ron and Hermione came in later, and as soon as they did, the thestral started trotting down towards Hogwarts.

"So Harry, Jacoba didn't come with you."

"Nope, I suppose I lost her in the crowd earlier."

"Oh well, we'll see her later. She seemed nice, which must mean that she's not a Slytherin. Do you know if she's in a House?"

"Yeah, she said she had already been sorted. She's in Ravenclaw."

"Eh Harry, you have already found a replacement for Cho!" Ron said, smirking.

Harry's face grew hot. "I only sat there because Loony Lovegood wanted me to sit with her. Something I didn't want to do again."

"Sure that was the case..." Ron answered, Hermione now chuckling along with him.

"It was! Now will you two shut up? I need silence on the way there. If you haven't thought about it, we're about to go to the Great Hall, and they won't just be staring at me this time- they'll be staring at you two too. So take those smirks off your faces. And you both have hardly been talked about, so do you think you can really handle all of the pressure? I don't know how you both can be so laid back about it! Look at Ron, for instance, he couldn't block a Quaffle while the Slytherins were catcalling him! And if you can't stand that, you won't be able to stand this!"

As Harry finished, he knew he had gone overboard. He hadn't meant to say all of that, but this was the first time he had actually not wanted to go back. And unfortunately, all of his frustration had become pent-up and went toward the two people who probably had similar feelings as his. Harry knew that the rest of the rest of the night would be very stiff now. But he just didn't know how to handle his emotions. Life just had to make everything complicated and twisted.

"Well," Ron said slowly, with no emotion, "If you must take everything out on us, then why not take everything out on you? Do you really think that the world only revolves around you, your feelings and your problems? It doesn't. Much of the time I always feel like I'm the sidekick, _no one _cares about me. Whenever you would win a Quidditch match, win the Triwizard Tournament...No matter what, you always have received attention- good or ill. But I never wanted that attention, in fact, I didn't mind being out of the limelight. Sure, it wouldn't be bad, but I wasn't bothered by it. And just to think- I felt bad for you in times when people hated you, when they accused you of doing something you hadn't done...And just to think, _I felt BAD FOR YOU. _But you know what? IT WASN'T WORTH IT!"

Harry was shocked. Ron had never truly said how he felt about being friends with him, and knowing how he felt now...It made Harry feel lower than dirt. He looked to see if Hermione would give him any help- but Hermione didn't meet his gaze, she looked disgusted with all of it. But then, Harry really couldn't expect much more in this kind of situation...He should've kept his mouth shut.

* * *

The Great Hall was the same as ever. As Harry walked in, he could instantaneously feel the stares of all the people. A great welcome back. Trying to act cool, Harry sat down as if he was oblivious to it all- but he didn't think it was working. He looked and saw that Ron and Hermione sat farther down the table. Looked like Harry was facing this alone.

People looked up at the teacher's table as Dumbledore grandly entered into the Great Hall, along with other teachers. As he looked he saw an unfamiliar woman enter with the other teachers, but knew right away that it could only be Jacoba's mom, who had the same hair as her's. In fact, as Harry stared harder, she looked like she even had the same eye color- but from the distance, he wasn't so sure.

Returning back to his surroundings, Harry noticed that people were all talking and laughing with one another. He wished he could've been carefree and talking with Ron and Hermione, but that wouldn't happen now. He slouched down in his chair, all of a sudden feeling very sullen.

People started to quiet down as the first years and Professor McGonagall entered the room, carrying along with her the stool and the Sorting Hat. As soon as everything was situated, the rip at the brim of the hat sang:

_Long ago there was a time_

_When I wasn't patched or frayed,_

_And in that time that I was new_

_Four good friends had been made._

_Great Gryffindor, Cunning Slytherin,_

_Clever Ravenclaw, Graceful Hufflepuff._

_They discovered they all had a fate,_

_In making one grand school,_

_And none thought they would hesitate_

_Or alone would want to rule._

_So Slytherin sought out those _

_Whose blood was as pure as gold,_

_And Gryffindor chose only those _

_Whose hearts were great and bold._

_Ravenclaw searched for those_

_Whose minds were sharp and wise,_

_Kind Hufflepuff took the remainder,_

_Who all were fair and nice._

_So all worked out for a time,_

_The Houses stayed the same,_

_And Hogwarts had been successful_

_Until all had someone to blame._

_Once friend now turned to foe_

_And all desired to reign,_

_But all had simply gone too far_

_So Slytherin left in vain._

_Learn that this was their ending,_

_Don't let history repeat itself,_

_But the truth is now bending,_

_To what- I don't know myself._

_My duty is to Sort you_

_And fufill my fate I shall,_

_Now I hope that you have listened,_

_Have learned that lesson well._

_You must all obtain a stout heart,_

_So now let's let the Sorting start. _

"_Funny, it let off a bit of a warning again- well, not as big a one as last year though._" But nonetheless, people applauded and clapped in approval this time. He wondered if something else would happen this year- a lot had happened in the other years attending Hogwarts. In fact, he hadn't been in Hogwarts for one year without something happening to him or around him. Perhaps this would be his first normal year- or just the same as any other. He'd just have to wait and see- and hope that Ron and Hermione were along wtih him.


	3. What Can't Be Done

**Chapter 3: **What Can't Be Done

**A/N: I don't usually say much at the beginning of chapters, I don't have much to say anyway. But thanks for reading this.**

"Password?"

"_Snickering Cheetahs._"

The portrait hole opened, letting Harry inside. He was eager of going to his four-poster bed, as he really just wanted to lie down and think. He seemed to be doing more thinking than anything else, but it's not like he could just talk to anyone about anything- especially to Ron. Besides, he didn't feel that anyone understood him. He had lost that hope long ago. "_Though, it's probably only the stubborness inside._" Harry thought, bitterly.

"So Harry, tell us what really happened at the Ministry of Magic last school term."

Harry turned and saw Seamus was speaking to him, Dean was next to him. He sighed and suddenly felt ten times wearier than a minute before.

"Look, I don't know what Dumbledore had said about that at the final feast, but whatever he said is all that you need to know."

"He said hardly anything about it! All he said was something about the Ministry waking up and smelling the coffee about You-Know-Who's return!"

"And that is all true, because Voldemort is back. So just go along with it."

There was a pause at the mentioning of the Dark Lord's name. Dean finally spoke up and said, "C'mon! There has to be something more to it! You couldn't convince them for nearly a whole year, and Dumbledore had to run away for a time because of all of his warnings about it! The Ministry can't just change their minds- something happened! And if you're not going to tell us what really happened, Seamus and I'll go around and spread rumors around that aren't true!"

Anger flitted across Harry's face as Dean said that. Even so, Harry replied indifferently, "Don't even try to pull that stunt on me, I've had it happen enough times- what with that Skeeter woman and her trash, the Ministry building up on that last year...even of people accusing me of being Slytherin's Heir. Do you _really _think I'll care if you'll spread some flimsy rumors around? What's wrong with a few more of them! And while you're at it, why not go and bother anyone else that was there with me? I'm sure they will happily tell you all that went on!"

Dean and Seamus backed off and said nothing more. They knew if they did, they would be really pushing it- and they could always try their luck with Ron or someone else later. Both having that thought, they retreated to their beds.

"_Well as long as they're going to the dormitory, I'm staying in the common room until they're well asleep. I just can't have the best of luck with anything today! Can't someone treat me normally? Can't I just shut my anger and frustration off! If I were in control of my feelings, I wouldn't be near in as much trouble as I'm in to! What can be done to just act and be normal!_"

More thoughts danced around in his mind as he slowly drifted off to sleep. He was awakened by an odd purring noise somewhere around his chest, and then something wet touching his face. He opened his eyes and saw a pink nose and a lot of orange, only to realize a moment later that it was Crookshanks.

"Pfft!" And with that Harry sat up quickly, startling Crookshanks and making him hiss.

"Crookshanks!"

Harry looked up the girl's stairs and saw Hermione scrambling down, stop, and retrieve Crookshanks into her arms. When she looked to see who was sitting in the chair, a look of disgust came upon her face. She turned and started back up the stairs.

"Wait! Look, I know you probably can't accept an apology at this point, but I'm trying! So here- I'm sorry. I know I was harsh, and I was a jerk for saying all that and blah, blah, blah. Can you forgive me?"

Hermione stopped, and without turning around said, "You know I'll forgive you, Harry," she said, slowly. "But that doesn't leave an excuse for what you said. You can say you were a jerk, but you meant it at the time. That's what crushes me."

"I..."

Hermione continued, "Ron was right. The world doesn't revolve around you. And we had to feel the same pressure last night as you had in the Great Hall. But, however, Ron is the one you should really apologize to. He's the one that you hit harder- and you know he takes things way more seriously than I do."

"Er, right. But he would never forgive me now, would he?"

Hermione didn't answer, but continued back up the stairs.

* * *

When Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, someone shoved something into his hands and said, "Here. It's your schedule for classes."

Harry looked down to see what he had today. Ah, this is what he had to look forward to: Herbology with the Ravenclaws, Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins (definitely couldn't wait for that), Divination, and Transfiguration. "_Actually, Herbology with the Ravenclaws may not be so bad.._" He didn't really want to admit it to himself or anyone else, but he thought (_thought_, remember) that he already liked Jacoba.

It didn't really happen often that he would feel that way for someone so quickly, and he was surprised with himself that he had no feelings for Cho anymore whatsoever. In speaking of Cho...Harry wondered if she was still hanging around Michael Corner. No matter, anymore. She was nothing more to him than a thing of the past, along with what he thought of as his former life. He was living a new life, something more unreal than the last.

Whatever he felt, nothing seemed to matter as much as everything used to feel- like he had nothing to feel now. Like all of it was a weak mirror image of what life used to be. It could never be the same again.

In speaking of which, somehow this reminded him of what little he had of his former life left. And Ron and Hermione were part of it. He couldn't lose them now, or he'd never forgive himself for it. "_I had just better swallow my damn pride and say sorry. It's not that big of a deal, as long as I mean it- and I would_." But would he really mean it? '_You can say you were a jerk, but you meant it at the time. That's what crushes me._'

"Yes, of course I'd mean it!" Harry said aloud.

* * *

"Hey Harry! You're in this class too? Or wait- that's right! You're a Gryffindor!" Jacoba said, feeling relieved that she knew someone in the class. "Does that mean Ron and Hermione are here too?"

"Er, yeah, I'll be with you in a minute okay? I need to talk to Ron."

"Okay."

Harry clenched his teeth, and walked over to Ron and said, "Ron...I-"

But Ron just turned and started talking to someone next to him.

"_Did what I say the other night really affect him that badly!_" Harry thought as he went and sat with Jacoba instead of Ron and Hermione- which didn't happen often. "_Why does Hermione sit and talk to Ron? He said a lot of crap to me too! Why isn't she mad at him too? Some friends they are!_"

"Look, I appreciate you sitting next to me and everything, but wouldn't you rather sit with your two friends instead of me?"

"What? Oh, nonsense! You're my friend too, aren't you?"

A look of what looked like lost hope flashed across her face, but she smiled once more (which still made Harry's stomach flutter) and said, "Well thanks, it makes me glad to know that someone thinks of me as a friend around here."

He wondered why she had that odd expression, but it didn't really matter. There were more important things to think about (And this is what was more important: 1. How pretty she was, 2. Her smile, and 3. Oh yeah, the fight he and Ron were in. The last one was important?) other than that.

* * *

After a period of nothing but sneaking side glances at Jacoba, and feeling that same fluttery feeling whenever she'd talk or smile, Harry left and made way to Care of Magical Creatures. Still somewhat mad at Ron and Hermione at how they were reacting, but still wanting to apologize to them, he caught up with Hermione. He said to her, "You know what? I tried to say sorry to Ron earlier, but he just walked away! How's that, Hermione? And how come you'll talk and sit with him but won't talk to me? I know you want me to make up with Ron and all so we can all be happy, but shouldn't you be at least a little angry with him too! He said stuff to me too Hermione! You were there, you heard!"

She said nothing for a moment, and then said, slowly, "Well...because...because Ron and I- we're going out." Her face turned slightly red as she said this.

Harry was a bit surprised, and even a bit jealous- his two best friends going out with each other! What a slap in the face! But he said in an unsurprised way, "Oh, I knew you two would go out eventually. You both have always seemed to have bickered way too often. But I wish you could've told me sooner."

"Well, we were- well, rather, I was going to. Honestly, I would've- he asked me out during the summer- but we wanted to wait and tell you later. We were going to tell you yesterday on the train- but since you were with Jacoba (Harry's face reddened), we wanted to tell you alone- because we didn't know how you'd take it. So we waited once more, and entered into the carriage. And you got mad at Ron for starting the whole Cho/Jacoba/Ravenclaw thing...and, the rest of that. So that's the whole story." She finished, her face holding that same familiar anxious expression. He was very sick of it.

"I see. Well, all that matters is that you two are happy. I hope everything works out well for you both."

Hermione's face, once taught, loosened. She smiled, and said, "Thanks Harry, for not blowing up on me. I'm glad you're supporting us. All we need now is Ron to start cooperating!"

"Erm, yeah, if he'd ever."

"Of course he will!"

_"Right, well, if that ever gets accomplished, then my next job is to concentrate more on Jacoba. I wonder why I feel that way about her, anyway? Well, it just matters that it's a good feeling...right?_"

**A/N: This wasn't all that great of a chapter, but it gets story from point A to point B. It'll get somewhere...eventually...**


	4. An Unnerving Sadness

**Chapter 4: **An Unnerving Sadness

**A/N: I've made it to the fourth chapter! Quite a feat for me, since I procrastinate often and never get around to getting things done! And just to let you know, I didn't make up Pogrebins, that actually can be found in '_Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them_' authored by J.K. Rowling- I believe Pogrebins are on page 33...checks book Yep! That's where they're listed. Just to let ya know..**

"Hullo everyone! Welcome to another year of Care of Magical Creatures! I'm glad ter see that everyone's still here and doing okay.." Hagrid looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and winked at each of them- then continued on with his speech. "Today we'll be learning about Pogrebins! Can you spot the pogrebins about? Anyone?" Everyone looked around, nobody seeing anything.

"Eh, no one can spot one? They're all around you, if you can just look!" Hagrid said, starting to become desperate.

"What are we supposed to be seeing, air?" Someone said sarcastically. There was snickering in reply.

"Harry! Can you find one?"

"Er.."

"Now I know! We're supposed to be looking for another kind of thestral, no wonder you called on Potter! But I wouldn't trust him, there's something wrong with his head- he'll go on believing things that aren't real! He'll even believe what some house-elves will say..How low can that be?" It was the same person who had been sarcastic earlier- and Harry knew who that drawling voice could be anywhere. People started to burst out with laughter in the Slytherin crowd. Harry said nothing. He knew Malfoy was trying to get to him- but it wouldn't work. With a greater effort looked to find whatever a 'pogrebin' was. He became aware of a prickling sensation on the back of his neck, and turned around on instinct. There was nothing but a rock, but Harry knew it wasn't there before- he wouldn't fall for any trap or false disguise ever again.

"There, that rock thing." Harry said, pointing to it.

"See! I told you he was delusional all along!"

"You shut up, Malfoy!" And it wasn't Harry saying this, much to Harry's surprise- it was Ron.

"Must I really talk about you too, Weasley? Up to being a Keeper again? And you really think you will be able to block our team's goals again- on what? A Comet Two Fifty?"

"It's a Comet Two Ninety!" Ron said, angrily.

"Alrigh' that is enough! Settle down!" Hagrid averted his attention to Harry and said, "Well done, Harry! I was becoming doubtful that anyone would figure it out! Five points to Gryffindor!"

"We've been looking for a rock? If I had known that, I would've never signed up for this class- what with that raging hippogriff and those Blast-Ended Skrewts. No way! What are you trying to attempt, murder of innocent students? But you must have been getting soft in the head over the summer, whatever that 'pogrebin' is is merely a rock!" Draco said, a bit of a smirk on his face.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something, just had to. He started to speak, but Hermione beat him to it. "And how do you know it's just a rock? It's probably something powerful, and if it had some power to devour you, to hell would I say it should!"

Silence. Draco decided not to reply on that remark now, but would surely get back to it another time. He backed off.

Hagrid cleared his throat and said, "Well, pogrebins do indeed have the potential to devour you- if you lose your guard. It will follow you in your shadow- and if you turn around, it will crouch down and resemble a rock. But it's quite easy to subdue it- with a simple hex or Stupefying Charm. "Erm, would anyone like to try? Then I will show you what they look like- and show how to tell it apart from rocks- the whole works an' all. Neville, I think you'd be a prime candidate! Why not perform a Stupefying Charm?"

Neville looked a bit nervous, but pointed his wand at one of the pogrebins and said, "_Stupefy!_" What seemed to be a rock had let out something of a squeak and had froze up.

"Great job Neville! Another five points to Gryffindor for Neville successfully stunning the pogrebin!"

"I've done it plenty of times before," Neville said, so quietly that no one could hear it.

* * *

"Hm, I wonder who the new Quidditch captain will be?" Ginny asked, though in particular to no one.

Harry replied, "Dunno, but it's probably someone good. We need a lot of new players now- two Beaters, though I suppose that could remain as Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke. We also need two new Chasers, so you could take on one of those positions, Ginny! Eh, Katie, Ron, and I are the oldest players on the team now- amazing how fast these years go by."

"Yes, time does go quickly- and I'm sure I could take that position on- I could never be as great a Seeker as you anyway Harry."

Someone joined into their conversation. "I'm the new Quidditch captain."

Harry and Ginny looked up from their dinner, to see that it was Katie speaking. She looked proud of being the new captain, though also fairly nervous as well.

"That's great! You'll be a good captain, Katie!"

"Thanks," she said, and smiled. "By the way, tryouts are this Friday for two Chasers- Potter, don't land yourself in detention again! We need the _whole _team to be present, so we know how compatible the people trying out are with us." Harry's face slightly reddened, the previous year he had been enraged by Umbridge (the last Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching they had, though she was really working for the Ministry by making sure Dumbledore didn't cause any trouble- though he'd finally convinced them of Voldemort's return) and had gotten himself into detention. That had made the previous Quidditch captain, Angelina, very angry. Though this time, Harry had a feeling he'd just stay out of trouble for once, to avoid another scene.

"Right, I'll be there."

"Good, now I've got to go, only the first day and I've got a heap of homework!" Katie growled.

"Really? I have none! Well, see you around!"

"Oh, I really envy you, Ginny! But I've got to go now, see ya!"

Nothing was spoken for awhile, until Harry asked, "Hey, have you had the new Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yes," Ginny replied, "she's a much nicer change from Umbridge and that 'Moody' person." Ginny used more emphasis on Moody, since two years before he was their Dark Arts teacher, though that teacher was really Crouch's son, trying to kill Harry. After being in his 6th year, Harry was starting to sink in to the whole 'the Dark Arts position is cursed' thing. He'd never had one same teacher- and for some reason thought he'd never have a same teacher for over a year. Perhaps this year's teacher would be different, perhaps not. Who knew?

"What did she teach you?"

"We didn't learn anything practical," Ginny said, which made Harry cringe to remind him of Umbridge (how he hated her!), "But that's only because she just talked about what we'd be doing, and showed us a bit of the book she assigned. She introduced herself as well, but other than that- I don't remember much. I wasn't paying much attention, truthfully. I don't know why I wasn't...I'm usually pretty attentive in classes."

"Hmmm.." Harry murmured, with a thoughtful expression on his face. "_Probably nothing to worry about- it's not like the lady would wipe people's memories or anything- she remembers going, doesn't she? Why am I so paranoid!_"

"Hello Harry, just Ron and I saying hello...I guess." It was Hermione speaking, with Ron tagging along behind.

Harry ended an awkward silence, and simply answered, "Hey."

"What are you doing?" Hemione asked, nervously. She knew that they were in the Great Hall eating dinner- but she had nothing better to say. She just wanted to strike up some conversation.

"Eh, just eating."

"Right...Ron! Don't you have something to say?"

Harry knew what this was leading to. "Look," he said flatly, "You don't need to say sorry if you don't want to. There's no need- I shouldn't be interfering with your lives anyway. Look what you both have to look forward to! So much more than with me in the picture. Don't you want me out of it?"

"Aye, I have been a bit stubborn," Hermione gave Ron a look, which made Ron correct himself. "Alright, I've been more stubborn than I've needed to be, but why should something like that get in the way of us being friends? For all three of us to be friends? I've known you since we stepped into this castle, do you really think we should go our different ways now? Nope, you're stuck with us until the end of our days, mate!" For the first time in a long time, Harry grinned, which made Ron and Hermione grin too.

Harry said, "So that settles it? No more hanging around the past?"

"We're hoping that," Hermione said. Ron nodded his head in approval. So, reunited, the three of them talked like nothing had ever happened in the first place.

"So, how've you two been doing?"

"Okay, I s'pose," Ron answered. "How's your scar feeling?"

Harry's face slightly hardened. "Oh, it's been doing okay. I haven't felt anything since the day we left for Hogwarts."

"In speaking of which...Did you ever tell Dumbledore about it?"

"Er, well, no." Harry said, uncomfortably.

"Harry! You should tonight! EVERY tidbit counts, remember? As long as it can help to get rid of Voldemort it matters!" Hermione had finally been able to say Voldemort's name without stumbling or flinching when saying it- which greatly impressed Harry. But nonetheless, Harry had no answer to what she said. True, it'd probably be right to go see Dumbledore, but he hadn't talked to him since the talk of the prophecy...He didn't know if he could do it. Nothing else was said for a moment, but Harry could feel the pressing stare coming from Hermione.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it! I'll go see Dumbledore tomorrow, during the weekend!"

"Good, I knew you'd do it!" Hermione said, face brightened. Eh, what girls could get you to do.

"Anyway, I'd reckon it's about time we go and see Hagrid, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, a very good time. And maybe.." Harry said, "Maybe he'd tell us more about what the Order has been doing lately. I'm just glad he hasn't been sent on any other missions recently- like going to try and persuade the giants again, and bring back with him another giant." Coming around to that, Harry wondered if Grawp was still somewhere in the forest. Hopefully not, however, he didn't think he'd need to revisit Grawp anytime soon.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked across the grounds to Hagrid's. All three knocked on the door, to get barked at in return. "Quiet down, Fang!"

Hagrid opened the door, then smiled as he saw the three familiar faces. "Come on in!" He said, and stepped aside to let them in. They went in, nothing looking any different. As they sat down, Hagrid offered tea, which they kindly said no to after seeing it as a sickly foggy green color. Fang rested his head upon Harry's lap, and Harry automatically stroked his head. This made Fang's tail make a muffled _thwump!_ onto the rug. There was a fire going in the hearth, which made the room very warm and cozy. Harry started to feel a bit drowsy.

"So, Hagrid, how've you been?"

"Great, and how 'bout you three?"

"We've been fine." Harry paused, and said, "So, what've you been doing in the Order? Anything lately?"

"Nope, not much really. Just the usual, be alert for anything suspicious, I s'pose. I've also been looking around for recruitments for the Order- even though wizards and witches alike know about his return, we still need people courageous enough to help fight him off instead of flee in terror. But it's been hard to come by, indeed..."

"That's really too bad," Hermione spoke, with pity. "Why can't people stand up to him? Don't they know that Voldemort (Ron cringed at the mention of his name still) feeds on fear? But yet people run away! We need to all stand tall, we can't let him get his way!"

"A rousing speech, Hermione." Hagrid responded, sadly. "But do you really think people will believe that if we unite against him we'll win? Certainly not! They think they can go into hiding like a rabbit in a hole, and emerge when their 'hero' kills Voldemort. Well, let me tell you- he can't be killed. He's altered his body too many times now, he can't be! But I just know that something can finish him off, if we only had the will to do it!"

"Perhaps..." Was all Harry could say, there just wasn't much you could say about it- they'd have to look towards the future for the conclusion. But who knew how long it would be for that day to happen? "_The prophecy...'Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'...when will that happen?_" Harry felt a bit sickened, for the fact that it was more than likely _him _that was mentioned in the prophecy, it had to be _him _that had a chance in winning or losing that upcoming battle. But he was only a 6th year student, how could he ever defeat him? Defying him was one thing, but defeating Voldemort? That seemed impossible.

Ron interrupted his thoughts. "Hagrid, your lesson today...it actually contained something...eh..." Ron stopped himself after the look he got from both Harry and Hermione. But, truth be told, it was a proper lesson, which greatly surprised all three.

"Yes, pogrebins are greatly boring! But I decided I need to keep a low profile now-a-days, just in case." "_Shouldn't you have kept a low profile last year, when someone from the Ministry of Magic was here!_" All three sighed, Ron and Hermione thinking along the lines of Harry. Hagrid just really needed better timing for things.

Cautiously, Harry asked, "Is Grawp still in the forest?"

Hagrid frowned. "No...I had to take him back. Dumbledore insisted. But of course I obeyed, but only if he could see! He's my brother, and just to think! I had to take him back to the other giants, giants who were now supporting the Dark Lord, giants who'd pick on him for bein' so small..."

"Small!" Hermione said, alarmingly. "That's what you call small!"

"Well, he was! He was only 'bout eighteen feet while the average giant is twenty!"

"Hagrid..." Hermione sighed. She was sad for him, but also relieved that Dumbledore told him that Grawp had to go.

The conversation was coming to an end. All four conversed some more about life, and Quidditch (of course!), but the three of them decided it was time to go. "_I wonder how Hagrid feels about that new Dark Arts teacher?_"

"Hagrid, what do you think of that new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Is she good, or another Death Eater in disguise?"

A sadness radiated out of Hagrid. "I really doubt that she's a Death Eater, quite on the contrary. As for how 'good' she is, you'll have to find in yer own time."

The three of them said their goodbyes to Hagrid, and departed. Nearing Hogwarts, Hermione asked, "Harry, why did you ask him that?"

Harry shrugged. "Just because he's a teacher, so maybe he'd know more about her. And he does, but he doesn't seem willing to talk about it. Wonder why?"

There was no answer to this. Harry, Ron, and Hermione could sense how Hagrid felt, the pain of it. It was disturbing, for Hagrid hardly ever was sad about much, but what he was sad about- no one knew. As the saying goes: 'It's for me to know and for you to find out.' And find out they would.


	5. Dumbledore's Second Mistake

**Chapter 5: **Dumbledore's Second Mistake

Harry was restless in his sleep. It was about an hour or so after visiting Hagrid, and nothing Harry tried to make himself sleep would work. He had too many thoughts swimming around in his head. "_Why wouldn't Hagrid tell us anything? He would always tell us stuff, even when he wasn't supposed to!_" But coming to think of it, there was little they knew about Hagrid. Especially his past, who knew? Maybe he knew her before now- quite possibly, really. Needless to say, it was hard to tell. But this wasn't the only thing he was thinking about. He was also thinking about Voldemort, and why he hadn't done anything yet. Or seemed to have done nothing. It wasn't like him, he would usually (with much cleverness) do something quietly, under the Ministry's noses. And yet he hadn't. All too funny.

As the night progressed, Harry once more came upon the subject of his scar. In fact, he needed to tell Dumbledore about it, since nowadays Voldemort had gave up on Legilimency as Harry had given up on Occlumency. It wasn't necessarily the case, but the hurting of his scar had sometimes done strange things the previous year- how he was the snake and had bitten Mr. Weasley, how he was the Dark Lord himself...or had seemed to be. Either way, it could always lead to something, and laying there thinking about it wasn't helping anything. So Harry slowly got out of bed and got out his wand and Invisibility Cloak, just for precaution. He went down into the common room, then wrapped the cloak around himself, only to head out into the corridor. The Fat Lady, seeing nothing, said demandingly, "Who's there? What are you hiding for? Show yourself!" But what she couldn't see was Harry descending a flight of stairs and walking stealthily down to Dumbledore's office.

As he approached the entrance to the office, he wondered what the password (rather, candy) would have to be spoken this year. He stared at the stone gargoyle, as he did, the gargoyle started snickering, saying, "Ah, a student hiding under an Invisibility Cloak! Ya can't fool me kid! Well, you think you can figure at the password? Ha, I highly doubt it!" The gargoyle finished, staring directly at Harry, still under the Invisibility Cloak. After a moment, it said, "Now I know who ye are! You're that Potter fellow, you surely do come by often! What is it this time, eh?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Harry answered, not bothering to pretend he wasn't there any longer.

"Aye, no need. Ya don't need to tell me, I understand. What would it matter to a stone gargoyle anyway? As long as you're standin' there, ya won't have to worry about telling the headmaster anything at all! By the look of it, you'll never figure out the password into here! Ha!"

Harry was starting to get irritated. He ignored it though, saying, "Cockroach Clusters."

"Nope! Not budgin'!"

"Chocolate Frogs, Honeydukes Chocolates, Cream-filled Nougats!" Harry was becoming more desperate by the second.

"Alright, I had better step aside..." Harry let out a sigh, as the gargoyle made to leap aside- but stopped in mid-leap and resumed back to its normal place, cackling. "Harharhar! The look on your face! You really thought you had said the password! Funny, funny indeed!"

He couldn't take it anymore. "Just let me in!" He said, angrily. "What do you think I'm going to do, attack him? I just need to tell him about something! Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pastries, Jelly Slugs, Be-" he was stopped short as the gargoyle leaped aside, scowling down at Harry. "Er, you're just lucky! But ye won't be next time...you won't be!" Harry didn't answer, but stepped onto the moving spiraling steps, as the wall slammed shut leaving behind the gargoyle's mutterings. He then was at a great oak door, and Harry leaned on it to listen for any voices inside. There was nothing, but before he went to knock, a voice spoke, wiseness in his words. "Mr. Potter, I've started to wonder when you'd come. No need to knock, you can come on in." Harry opened the door, which made no sound, for the hinges were well oiled.

Dumbledore's office never ceased in being interesting. Harry could never grow bored at all the objects in the room- the portraits of previous headmasters, the whirring and odd sounds emitting from strange objects, the gentle and constant up and down motion of breathing coming from Fawkes, who currently had his regular beautiful plumage. Dumbledore himself was sitting behind his desk, hands clasped together on his desk, wearing spectacular purple robes, with silver stars and moons dancing (literally dancing, but not all too surprising for the wizarding world) across his robes. He had the same cresent-shaped spectacles, and the same silvery beard, and the same...well, to get to the point- he looked as magnificent as ever. All in all, he looked as if he had been expecting Harry.

"So, Harry, how has your summer been?" Dumbledore asked, casually.

"Er, fine, I suppose." Harry said this as if he had had a normal summer- which he did, but didn't notice, for he was far too consumed in Sirius's death at the time. But he was starting to get over it- or at least trying to. Sad as it was, he was still pretty shaken about it. "_If only I hadn't listened to Kreacher! It's all my fault!_"

As if Dumbledore knew what Harry was thinking, he said, in a careful manner, "It wasn't your fault for that incident at the Ministry last year, Harry. It was Sirius's fate."

Harry was quick to retaliate. "What, so it was meant to be? It was meant for Sirius to fall through some stupid veil and die? Like a candle snuffed out! You sound completely comfortable saying that, and almost happy!"

"I didn't mean it that way, Harry, and you know that," Dumbledore replied, now boring his eyes into Harry's.

Harry shivered, as it was the first time in a long time that Dumbledore had looked into his eyes, but he suppressed the shiver as beset as he could. He concentrated hard on Fawkes's tail, in order to avert Dumbledore's gaze. He wanted to remain in the state of denial that he was in. "_But,_" Harry thought grudgingly, "_It won't last._"

And soon enough, after a long silence, Harry spoke, as if nothing had happened. "So...I'm here to tell you about my scar. It was hurting at the Burrow, right as we were about to leave for King's Cross. He felt, anxious? Maybe..more, concerned. I dunno, it was something like that."

Dumbledore nodded. "I suspected as much. So this is what it's come to be, has it?" Dumbledore said this with great amusement.

Harry was confused. "Erm, what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah, nothing to worry about- unless it does come out the way I fear it will. You'll know when the time comes."

"I..will?" Harry asked, blankly.

"Perhaps, but hopefully, it won't happen. But maybe I should tell you...no, I shouldn't worry you- but what if this leads to another mistake of mine?" Dumbledore paused, then continued, "No, it's for the best. Mistake or no, I shouldn't have to tell you now. The outcome is quite foggy, indeed. And in the meantime, I thank you for coming in to tell me this. It may not help much, but it may. Even so, we must wait."

"Right...so, have you heard anything about the Dark Lord? The Order didn't say anything about it, they said that he has been lying low. But there has to be something more to it! Voldemort is more cunning than they give him credit for! And how 'bout the Ministry, why haven't they been acting up about it?"

"You are right, Harry," Dumbledore said, carefully, "He has been up to something lately. We- members of the Order- know that he's been active recently, just that we aren't sure of what he has been doing. There is nothing we can do about it at the moment. But you're also right about the Ministry, and why they haven't seemed to be doing much. Do they not remember the past, where he had unleashed havoc and mayhem? Of course they haven't! But they're afraid to act, Harry. And this is yet another reason that it could be you in the Prophecy I had told you about the previous year. You can defy him, you aren't afraid of what he can do."

"But..even so, I wouldn't be able to defeat him, would I?"

"Do not doubt what you have within you Harry, he may have taken your blood, but he can't take your will," Dumbledore proclaimed, a fire burning in his eyes.

Harry's blank expression still remained on his face- with a hint of doubt in his eyes. Ignoring Dumbledore's statement, he said bluntly, "I see. Well, I just thought I had to tell you about my scar, so I hope you can get some use out of that information. I...don't know if you can, but it's the least I can tell you."

Dumbledore did nothing but nod, but Harry hadn't noticed, for he was already halfway out the door. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, but his expression remained thoughtful. What to expect from the Dark Lord this year, he wondered. Of course, he already had a clue, but he wasn't about to say anything- no need to arouse the Ministry on the matter once more. He sighed.

* * *

In the morning, Harry sat by Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall. Although they knew how they both felt for the other, both still continuously bickered- in more of a cutesy way. It greatly annoyed him, but he didn't mention or point it out to them. This time it was an episode on the matter of homework- and already they had a great amount of it.

"Ron, how long was your essay for Charms on the Sorrow Charm? Mine is only three feet long, you think he'd accept it?"

Ron rolled his eyes, saying, "Gee, I dunno 'Mione, that's a tad bit too short, don't you think?"

"Oh, you think so too! I thought it wasn't long enough..and it's due in three days! I'd never make it long enough in time!" Hermione bit her lip anxiously.

"C'mon, can't you tell a joke from me bein' serious? Not that hard, really," Ron said, smirking.

"You were being sarcastic? Ron, how could you!"

"Oh, 'cause it's the only thing that gets to you, or when I say _spew_. But I'm sure you're over that, right?"

"IT IS S.P.E.W! How many times must I say that! House-elves depend on people like me to free them and give them the rights they deserve!"

"Hermione!" Ron spat out, exasperately, "They _like _to be bossed around!"

Much of that bickering continued on, as Harry slowly ate his toast. He started looking around, and noticed that the owls were starting to fly in. "_Doubt there's anything for me, as Sirius wrote about 75 percent of the letters I got..._" And sure enough, he got nothing, but Hermione received _The Daily Prophet _from a jet-black owl, which she put a couple of knuts and sickles into the pouch tied to its leg. With that done, the owl hooted in approval then flew off into the sky. "_If only I could fly away..._" But Harry's thoughts were abruptly interupted, as Hermione let out a loud moan of despair.

"What is it? Read it out loud!" Both Harry and Ron said this in unison.

"On the first page...oh, I can't believe it! This is what it says:" 'Much to our despair, caught Death Eaters have escaped the previous night. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, says on the subject, "We don't know much on the subject, as Aurors that were guarding these followers of the Dark Lord are currently either in a deep sleep (or coma) or- to my regret- have had their souls sucked out by Dementors, using their Dementor's Kiss. However, we also think that the Dementors had other Death Eaters amongst them to help break the prisoners out. As we have said before, stay calm, and remain aware of your surroundings. Also, it is better that you are not in contact with anyone you can't trust, for these days, you can't tell who is a follower of You-Know-Who and who isn't. And that's all I have to say on the matter." Fudge concluded, with people-'

"There's not much else, just about what we can do to be safe and what witnesses have said they've seen. Terrible though...I thought Voldemort was keeping quiet," Hermione said, her face pale.

"So had I, but I wonder...What if it's just a distraction to get people to look away at what he's really got planned? I mean, he's much more clever than that- he'd usually do it quietly, with no one finding out about something like that until days later!" Harry said this, wonderingly.

Ron pointed out, "S'pose, but we all knew that was bound to happen sometime. Maybe he just did that out in the open because he knew we knew that he'd break the Death Eaters out anyway. So why waste time doing it quietly?"

Their conversation was interrupted by someone Harry didn't think he'd need to see at that time in the morning, or any part of the day, for that matter. It was Draco with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Not surprising that Crabbe and Goyle looked as stupid as ever. Draco had a taut cold smile on his face, his eyes had a brighter look about them than what Harry remembered. It was the first time he'd seen him up close afterall, since the last incident where Draco had vowed to avenge his father for what Harry had done.

"So, Potter," Draco said, voice toneless. "I see you've read the paper. Do I see a hint of anger? So much effort putting him into jail, so little effort of getting him out. And there was no price to it, such as Sirius's death..."

Harry's face remained expressionless, though had a hint of murder in his eyes, barely noticeable. He replied, "But he'll go back there, and he may get out again, but we'll always catch him in the end. And what good is it to have your father out and about? He was much safer in Azkaban, from people opposing him and even from Voldemort himself. Your father plays a dangerous game, and you know what?" Harry leaned closer and said in Draco's ear, "He'll end up worse than Sirius had."

Draco no longer hid the white-hot anger, and spat out, "Oh wait and see the day! Once your precious Dumbledore falls, who is going to save you again? If Sirius was so easy, wait and see how the rest of you and your stupid friends are! You'll be nothing! Justice never prevails, remember that, Potter!"

Harry still kept his calm act. "Haven't you ever heard of Dumbledore's reputation? Does, 'the only one He ever feared' ring a bell? How d'you even begin to think that Dumbledore would fall! And Sirius was easy, was he? And if he was, I'd die? Well, I don't know how I survived all those encounters with Voldemort then, call me lucky."

Draco said nothing, but nodded to his two bodyguards and stalked off. Harry did nothing but sigh. What a year this would be.

**A/N: This chapter wasn't even about what I wanted to write about! But part of that is my hastiness in wanting to get this posted up, as I haven't posted lately (sorry for that!). I hope you somewhat liked it, though it had a lame ending, didn't it? And perhaps Dumbledore didn't quite sound like he was in character, but I tried my best. Please review, but what does it really matter! 'Bout only one person has read this, so I thank you for that- eh, you know who ye are. **


	6. Sore and Soaring

**Chapter 6: **Sore and Soaring

**A/N: Okay, I've finally managed to make a chapter devoted to Quidditch (this is the chapter I was going to write about two chapters ago)! As for the Quidditch captain, Katie, I dunno if she'd still be there in Harry's 6th year- but I couldn't find anything on what year she's in. So, I just went for it...besides, I wouldn't know who else to make as Quidditch captain! So bear with me, read and enjoy...If any of ye know what year she is in, please tell me! I could always make change..Now presenting to you: Chapter Six!**

Summer's warm rays were fading and changing into the chill of fall. The Forbidden Forest was a spectacular view of oranges, reds, and yellows. The grass was still an emerald green, while the sky was fading into a purplish-blue hue. Harry looked at the view wearily, as he was still in the Quidditch pitch with his other fellow teammates, practice had been from the start of afternoon to evening. Katie looked into each and everyone's eyes with a piercing look.

"Look, do any of you want to win that Quidditch Cup? The way it's goin' today, it will never happen! None of us are going ANYWHERE until we get the Transylvanian Tackle down! I don't care what it takes, but we've all got to nail it!" There was a load moan of protest.

"Why do we have to learn it? We'd probably end up punching the bloke in the nose anyway!"

"It's nearly impossible to put that move into play!"

"No kidding, we had to send poor Ginny up to the office after Andrew broke and bloodied up her nose!"

"It was only an accident," Andrew replied huffily.

"I think it was on purpose, since she said no when you asked her on a date," Emma Sorensen sniffed. She was a third year, and one of the newer players, taking up the position as a Chaser.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Andrew roared, face turning a bright red.

"My, my, what an agressive blighter you are."

"ALRIGHT! Enough! All of you are only wasting your time complaining while we could've learned that tackle!" Katie yelled, but then continued in a more even tone, "Now, let's all kick off in an orderly manner and start practicing this move. Harry, I want you to try to learn the Plumpton Pass, though I don't think it'll be all too difficult for you, would it? You are by far the best Seeker this team has ever had." Katie beamed at him for a few seconds, then returned to her usual state of being on the verge of frustration. "Okay, let's do this! By the way, don't any of you forget that we have a match this weekend! We MUST NAIL THIS MOVE! It'll definitely help to win!"

Ron looked over to Harry. "I didn't know Katie possessed the same spirit Alicia and Oliver had, but I wish she didn't."

Harry nodded in recognition. "Me too. That energy she has is starting to scare me, I'm almost certain I wouldn't want to become captain, somethin' changes you."

* * *

It had been around ten o'clock that night when Ron and Harry finally emerged into the common room, Hermione looked up at them from her knitting. "_Eh, she's still making those things! She takes it much too seriously, this...spew thing. What would she say if she knew that Dobby has been collecting those things each night?_"

"It's about time you two have shown up! Where have you both been for the whole time?" A look of suspicion came upon her face. "You haven't been eating in the kitchens being served by those poor souls bound by the dreaded bonds of wizards! Have you?"

"Nah, we've been at practice for the whole time, though I reckon me 'n Harry should go to the kitchens, since we missed dinner. What do you say, mate?"

"Yeah, I reckon that's about the right thing to do," Harry agreed. He just caught his smile before Hermion could see it- he knew this would greatly bother her.

A bitter look flashed onto Hermione's face. "After a whole afternoon and night of practice, all you two can think about is food! What about your homework? I haven't seen either of you working on that!"

"Ah, that's 'cause we've been practicin' for the match against Ravenclaw this weekend." Ron added, "You'll be there to see me play, won't you?"

Hermione's face softened. "Of course I will." Harry turned his head away and sighed. It was still awkward to have your two best friends seeing each other. After a brief silence (and Hermione and Ron smiling rather fondly at the other), Hermione sighed and continued, "All you two can think about is your stomachs and Quidditch. Why is that? I don't know how I am even friends with you both! You know, I could always stop helping with your homework!"

Ron said indignantly, "You couldn't bloody well do that to us! I mean, look at us! A man has to feed himself when he is hungry, and play aggressively in sports! Especially Quidditch! And if you stopped helping us with our homework, we would get an incredibly low score on our O.W.Ls and never succeed in life! Is that what you want to do, 'Mione?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So you boys, or I'm sorry- _men_, can feed yourselves and play aggressively in sports, but you can't show some responsibility and do your own homework? Wow, you both are quite manly."

Even Harry had to laugh after seeing the look on Ron's face, Hermione was barely holding in her own mirth. Ron jutted his chin out, and said airily, "Well, no need to stick around and hear both of you laughing. I say it's quite the right time to go and eat." With this Ron sharply turned around and stalked out of the common room, the tips of his ears a bright red. As he left, the Fat Lady said angrily, "How many times must I unhinge myself? You just walked in naught but ten minutes ago!" Ron said nothing, but the tips of his ears (if even possible) became an even brighter red.

* * *

It was two days later, a beautiful, chilly Saturday morning in the Great Hall. Harry ate nothing but a bite of toast, as he felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach, which was usual with an upcoming Quidditch match at hand. Harry looked across the table at Ron, to see that Ron's face had taken a pale green hue. He ate nothing, as he said to Hermione, "-best if I don't eat something, or I'll chuck it up. I hope I've improved with my Keeper skills, I wasn't all that good the previous year. You think I'll do fine?" Hermione said nothing, but put on an encouraging smile, taking Ron's hand and squeezing it tightly. It made Harry wish he had someone to encourage him that way too. In speaking of which, where was Jacoba anyway? He looked over to the Ravenclaw table, and scanned everyone down. He couldn't spot her. He wondered where she was.

"Hmm..." Harry murmered. He looked around the whole of Great Hall, but still didn't see her.

"I suppose you're looking for that new Jacoba girl? If you are, she's in the Quidditch pitch, perhaps in the changing rooms. She's a Quidditch player, you know." Harry turned his head to the person sitting next to him, it was Lavender Brown, along with Parvati Patil giggling in the background.

Although he was surprised that Jacoba was in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team (great, now what!), Harry was still slightly annoyed by how those two happened to know who he was looking around for. He didn't show it, however. Or at least tried not to. "How do you figure I'm looking for her? Maybe I just like to...look around a bit." It irritated him more as Lavender and Parvati giggled even harder. "It helps by keeping your mind off of Quidditch, you know. You get a lot of nerves." He added this lamely.

Still giggling, Parvati said, "Oh, so you're not another one looking around for her like half of the other boys in the school, are you?" Harry was saved an answer, for Katie stood up and nodded to the other Quidditch players, meaning it was time to head on out. Harry got up and then caught up with Ron, his face still a bit pale. He had a distant look on his face. "Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine! Hermione and I- er- just...had our first kiss." Ron turned a bright red in the face.

Harry opened the entrance hall door, stepping out onto the grounds. "I see, that's great, mate! How d'you feel?"

"Do you really mean that? Anyhow, I felt- still feel...pleasant-like. You know that feeling?"

"I've..felt that way once." This was followed by an awkward silence, as they neared the Quidditch pitch.

Reaching their destination, they entered the locker rooms and silently changed into their scarlet and gold uniforms. The colors of a bold Gryffindor. Although, none in the room felt brave at that particular moment- all felt nervous. Katie stood tall, standing with no expression to appearance. She said, "Alright, this is our first match of the year. It's against Ravenclaw, we've beaten them time after time- but they can prove to be a formidable bunch. But if we stick to our forms, and play like we've been practicing, then we are sure to win! No doubt! So let's go out there and show who we Gryffindors are known to be!" This rousing speech made everyone a bit more confident.

Walking out into the breeze, Harry could see the familiar tremendous crowd. Madam Hooch stepped up to Katie and Michael Corner, the Ravenclaw Captain. "Captains shake hands," Madam Hooch implied, then, after they had, "Mount your brooms." On the shrill cry of her whistle, all the players and balls flew up into the air. Harry looked at the players, noticing for the first time that Jacoba was a Beater. He didn't really think she was Beater material, but that thought was blown away after she struck a Bludger with a loud THWACK! and zoomed all too close to Harry's liking as it narrowly missed his head.

After that excitement, Harry flew around, scanning the sky for a glint of gold, occasionally dodging bludgers and listening to the new commentator- who happened to be Colin Creevy.

"Now it's Sorensen, she whizzes past Corner- and throws it to...Harry Potter is flying slowly around the pitch, on the search for the Snitch, wait? Does he see it? Nope, he only dodges a flying Bludger, hit by Dregon. Close call Harry! Now he continues to look about, and look! He's flying downwards- I think he's seen it- WAIT! He's feinting! He even got Ravenclaw's Seeker pelted into the ground! Haha, nice one! Now wha-"

"CREEVY! This game is more than about Harry! Start commentating about MORE than him!" McGonagall said hotly.

Colin said in protest, "But Harry's the most interesting player on the field! No one wants to hear about-"

"GIVE ME THAT MICROPHONE!" After a short while, McGonagall wrestled the microphone out of Colin's hands.

"The Quaffle goes to Goldstein, who makes it to the hoops...he shoots- and Ron Weasley blocks the goal! Well done! Score is still 20-10!

Harry averted his attention back to the field. They were still ahead of Ravenclaw, but he didn't want to take any chances. He searched for the Snitch with much more vigor. What was that noise? Harry scanned the crowd- and knew right away what it was. It appeared that Luna had made another hat- this one the shape of a raven cawing boldly aloud. You could even tell that it could fly and zoom around her head. "_But who knows with Luna, she could've just gotten a real raven and perched it atop her head._"

"Ravenclaw scores, 20-20." It was Colin Creevy back as commentator, after a few stern words with Professor McGonagall.

"Now it's Bell with the Quaffle, she's almost nearing the goal hoops...OUCH! That's gotta hurt! Bell pulveriszed by a Bludger, hit by Lawrence...Quaffle intercepted by Corner, look how he flys! That guy has some skill! He nears the goal hoops, Weasley stops at the middle hoop- but misses." A groan in the Gryffindor crowd, cheers in Ravenclaw. "S core is now 30-20.

Harry's keen eyes finally found the speck of gold he was looking for, it was hovering above Michael Corner's shoulder. Harry cautiously flew forward. Once Corner turned away from him, Harry instantly put on an extra burst of speed. Jacoba noticed Harry and the Snitch, so finding a Bludger, she swung and let it fly. Harry turned just in time and swerved- but the Bludger collided into his stomach, taking the wind out of him.

"NO! Harry Potter is winded out by that Bludger, hit by Lawrence! Evil bloody little-"

"COLIN!"

"Er, yeah- but look! What is that bulge moving around in Harry's sleeve? HE'S GOT IT! HE GOT THE SNITCH!"

Sound erupted from the Gryffindors. Everyone flew down, and then ran and hugged Harry. "Ouch! Er, please don't hug tightly," Harry held onto his stomach, it felt bruised, and it looked like he had broken a few ribs as well.

"Blimey, Harry! You did it, you nailed the Plumpton Pass! AND you did it while attacked by a Bludger!" Ron said this, impressed.

"I did-"

"HARRY! Well done! Are you okay? Great job! It's hard to do the Plumpton Pass, I think you're the first to do it after Roderick Plumpton himself! Excellent!"

"But-"

"Nice job, Harry," Jacoba said, managing a small smile. "Sorry for knocking you around with that Bludger so hard. Nice pass, by the way."

"It was...nevermind. Thanks," Harry said, weakly. Jacoba merely nodded and headed toward the locker rooms. After awhile, Harry managed to escape all of the appraises people were giving him. He hadn't even done it on purpose, more of a...once in a lifetime thing. "_Oh well, if Jacoba was impressed herself, then what's wrong with a bit of lying? Not like I was bragging or anything..._" He had completely forgotten being hit by the Bludger, until up in the common rooms had Ron reminded him.

"Not only are you skillful with a broom, but you're invincible, too! You haven't mentioned once how bad you must be hurting.."

"What? Oh, thanks, I was quite content without that reminder. Come to think of it, I may need to go to the hospital wing."

"And you made it all this way without remembering how much you hurt?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised.

"Er...yes," Harry said, lamely.

Hermione sighed. "Well come on then, let Ron and I take you down there. Great job today, by the way- you too, Ron! You got be- eh, have been playing as well as last year!"

"I hope that's a good thing," Ron muttered, under his breath.

"Trust me, it is."

**A/N: Alrighty, I will TRY to get the next chapter done faster! (heh, I always say that, so don't hold me over it . )**


	7. The Last Of His Days

**Chapter 7: **The Last Of His Days

"Ahoy, mate! We're runnin' a bit late, it's Monday morning, and we've got about five minutes to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Ron said frantically. He and Hermione were trying to get Harry up, but were reluctant, as he looked more peaceful than ever in his sleep.

"Wha? But I don't want bacon with Bludgers, thank you very much!" Harry murmered, then turned over, covering his head with his pillow.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Pointing her wand at Harry, she said, "_Watoringas!_"

In that instant Harry leaped out of his bed, gasping for air. He felt cold, and not to mention, sopping wet. Shivering, Harry blinked back the water, only to realize that there was no water. Having just awakened, he was confused.

"It's about time you decided to wake up! Now let's move, get your robes and books, we've got to go!"

"How...how come water was splashed all over me and then dried off?"

"There wasn't any water on you! It was an illusion, you needed to wake up! Now get a move on! WE NEED TO GO!" Hermione shouted this in his ear.

"Alright! No need for the yelling," Harry answered, grumpily. No thanks to his friends that he couldn't get his usual eight hours of sleep.

A bell struck in the distance. Ron groaned. "That was the bell."

"No need to tell us, I think our ears are working in fine order," Hermione snapped.

"What is your problem?" Ron asked, taken aback.

"My problem," She answered, whole body trembling, "Is that this is the first time EVER that I've never been punctual to a class! Thanks to you and Harry!"

"Wait here a minute," Ron growled, "I did nothing to make you late! And so now it's the end of the world because you are? Oh no, the sky is falling!" Ron ran around in circles in a frantic motion, arms covering his head as if the sky were to fall any moment.

"Haha, very funny," Hermione said, sarcastic smile turning to a scowl.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! I'm ready to go, see? No more arguments now, let's just go! Please?" Harry ended with a desperate note in his voice. He couldn't stand the bickering! If only they had a permanent non-bickering kind of charm cast upon them! "_Not a bad idea, but I'd be struck silly if there ever was a charm for it._" Perhaps one day he could invent that spell, but with the future he had ahead of him, he knew that it would never be accomplished.

None of them spoke after Harry. All rushed out of the dormitory into the common room, and through the portrait hole. "Tsk tsk, three students late to class! That's what you get for staying up late!" The Fat Lady said.

Ron grunted. "We don't need lectures, much less from a portrait!" With this they ran off down the corridor, hoping that they wouldn't get any more lectures from anyone on the way to class.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. You're late for class," Professor Lawrence said to them as they rushed into some seats.

"We know," Harry, Ron, and Hermione replied, bluntly.

"Good, then you should also know that I take five points off for each person that is late," the professor said cheerily. It was as if she enjoyed the torture of others. "_Well, at least it wasn't such a bad amount of points taken,_" Harry thought, grimly.

Professor Lawrence was a slight woman, with lines of age starting to appear on her face along with greying hair. More silverish, to be precise. She had a peculiar habit of keeping her wand tucked back behind her ear, much the same as Luna. Apart from that, she looked exactly like her daughter, but had a completely different personality. To start with, the most annoying thing the professor did was state the obvious, as when she noted that they were late. She also was quite cheery, but had an awfully short-tempered fuse. The last thing was her peculiar liking to cough drops, which was strange and totally random. "_I don't really like this woman, but at least she knows things about the Dark Arts, other than Umbridge did._"

"Well then, let's start the lesson!" Lawrence continued, happily, as if nothing had happened. "We've been learning about jinxes, as you all know. The jinx we'll learn today, however, will be Tangled Jinx, quite properly named, it is. Now, everyone, find a partner so we can practice this!" People got out of chairs and found partners, Harry partnered up with Ron (of course) while Hermione partnered up with Neville.

"Now listen closely, I will get some cushions-" with the wave of her wand, cushions appeared. "-Is that enough? Yes? Good, now, the incantation is _hilgilius. _Let's repeat this three times, altogether now! _Hilgilius!_" No one spoke aloud with her. "Repeat this three times," She said, an edge to her voice. There was also the faint smell of cherry- indeed, she was sucking on a cough drop, the strange old bat. "_Stop thinking that! I've got to make an impression. She doesn't seem the type to not mind who her daughter was seeing...but why am I even thinking that! It's not like I am seeing her daughter, although, I wish I was..._"

Harry's attention snapped back to the present as he heard a yelp coming from somewhere to his right. He turned seeing Neville turning a bright purple in the face, and starting to levitate off of his seat.

"Mr. Longbottom! We are merely practicing the incantation before we use it, you silly boy! You do realize your face is turning a vivid purple, and you're floating atop your seat, don't you? Well stop that madness and start practicing the spell along with everyone else!"

"But, I...Professor!"

"What? Neville, you are supposed to be sitting on your chair!"

Everyone else in the class gasped as Neville stopped floating and then all of a sudden skyrocketed upward, his head colliding into the ceiling.

"_Dowryfon!_" Hermione holding her wand high then slowly pointing it down to the ground. Neville sank down to the floor, unconcious. He lost the purple on his face, but his head had swollen greatly.

"My! His head has swollen considerably fast," the Professor gasped, joining along with the rest of the class circling around Neville.

"WE KNOW!" the class roared. Hardly into the start of school and they were already taking a disliking to the witch. How much slower and annoying could one possibly become?

"Well, after this incident, we should send him down to the hospital wing. Mr. Thomas and Finnigan, if you so kindly could?"

* * *

"Dinner! I'm awfully famished after this wonderful start of the day, especially after missing breakfast," Ron said, brightening.

"What about lunch? We had that, you know," Hermione said.

"Lunch is more of a snack than anything, dinner is the real meal!" Ron said, after piling up his plate chuck-full of any food within his reach. He then tucked in like an eager rabbit would nibble a carrot.

"I don't-"

"Let's just enjoy a peaceful meal, shall we?" Harry asked, glaring and giving a strained smile at his two best friends at the same time.

"Right, well, Defense Against the Dark Arts was amusing, was it not?" Ron said, abruptly changing the subject after a brief silence. "Sure, she knows things of the dark arts, but she sure is slow to take in what is happening! Ugh, she has a dull and terrrible personality, she's along the lines of Lockhart!"

Hermione choked on her steak-and-kidney pie. "What? Gilderoy is not like that! How dare you-" Hermione stopped shortly after Harry gave her another glare.

"You take that back," Hermione said instead, huffily.

"Anf wgyu shouf fy? Hif gall fru!"

"Come again?"

Ron swallowed the potatoes stuffed into his mouth. "And why should I? It's all true!"

"Argh! I think I lost my appetite, sitting next to the lot of you! Neither of you can talk without fighting- it's a wonder you are seeing each other!" With this Harry got up and walked meaningfully out of the Great Hall, outside into the chilliness of November.

Harry found a spot near the lake on a rotted log. He looked around, thinking. "_It's so awkward being around my friends now, I don't feel as connected. I wonder what Sirius would be doing if he was still alive?_" The renewed thought of Sirius hit Harry hard. His tears were stopped short at the feeling of his anger at himself- even Dumbledore. "_It was like Dumbledore didn't even want him there, like he was in the way,_" Harry thought, anger rising by the second. "_But it wasn't Sirius's fault, I mean, he was trying to save me! And to think, he had spent the last of his days inside the house that he would have never dreamed of returning to. He had spent the last of his days moping inside a house that he had had a terrible past in! Bloody, I would've hated to be stuck in a place that I would relive things I wouldn't want to think of too! It's all my fault! Why couldn't Sirius had just taken Buckbeak and have stayed in hiding in the moutains? Then none of this would've ever happened! Argh!_" Harry then picked up a rock and chucked it hard into the lake. A tentacle emerged from the the lake, writhing around in an angry or annoyed manner. That hadn't been much of an outlet as Dudley would've been, but it had helped lower his anger level a bit.

"I suppose this isn't a good time to say hello." Harry turned to see Jacoba standing there, her hair swaying gently in the breeze. His stomach fluttered, as usual. "_She's so pretty.._"

"Er, no, it's okay- I've just been a bit frustrated with things," Harry said, sheepishly.

"Um, I can tell," Jacoba answered. She hesitated, then sat down alongside him.

"So, have you been enjoying the weather?" Harry asked, then winced, remembering it was the middle of November and then noticed that Jacoba was shivering.

"No, not really," Jacoba replied.

"Erm, well, here! Take my robe," He shrugged his robe off, offering it to Jacoba. She took it, looking grateful.

"But, you won't be too cold without it?"

"No, I won't," Harry answered. There was an awkward silence.

"So," Harry said after awhile. "How is it having your mum teach here?"

"Terrible," Jacoba answered, shortly. "I thought it wouldn't be so bad, but I was wrong. She keeps batting me around, and tells me what to do and what not to do. But it doesn't mean I always listen to her.." A devilish grin formed upon her face.

"I'm surprised about that, I never thought of someone like you to do that, you seem too...innocent."

"I'm not always," She sighed, a slight frown on her face.

"That doesn't make you a bad person," Harry said, quickly.

"Thanks, I'm glad to hear that from someone."

After that, they had talked until well after sundown. Harry was surprised at how nice it was to have a conversation like that- one that he paid attention to and didn't grow angry in. Finally, their conversation had ended.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Harry."

"Erm, what- well, I..." After receiving a strange look from Jacoba, he quickly said, "Yes, it was a nice conversation."

She smiled and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. Harry was in seventh heaven, and became unaware of his surroundings right then and there. Jacoba muttered something of a goodbye, then got up and left. Was she blushing? Oh well, it didn't matter. Perhaps it was just more of a friendly thing to do, not because she liked him that way. But still it didn't matter. It just mattered of how he felt. Still dazed, Harry somehow managed to make it to the dormitory, hours later, and put pajamas on and lay down on his four-poster bed.

Ron noticed Harry's arrival. "What have you been doing since dinner?"

"Oh, I was just outside," Harry answered, not really listening to what was being said.

"C'mon mate, tell me what happened!" Ron pleaded.

"Nothing...it was nothing.." Harry answered. What had happened had definitely made his day.

**A/N:** **Yesterday was the last day of school, so now summer is with me- YES! However, I'm already terribly bored, which is why it's shorter (gotta have a few short chapters, right?). I will probably post the next chapter faster than this (yay, I posted this faster than usual- Kudos fer me! (eh, ignore the kudos thing)), and I've already started it- which is quite unusual for me. Thanks again to my reviewers coughs (which is only two for the last chappie). POWER TO THE PARANTHESIS! ALL HAIL! ( Ahahahaha! ) _Now to be serious with a few words_: Please, if you read this, review, I'd appreciate it if you did, be angry if you read it and didn't. Though there isn't much I can do 'bout that, is there? Lol, just REVIEW!**


	8. Brighten Up, For Merlin's Sake!

**Chapter 8: **Brighten Up, For Merlin's Sake!

November came and went with a gusto, carrying snow along with it. The grounds and castle was covered in whiteness, Hagrid's cabin looked like an enchanted cottage found only in a Christmas tale. The Great Hall was a wondrous sight to see, as it was greatly decorated for the season. The twelve Christmas trees were set up, covered in tinsel and ornaments. Intricate angels or bright, golden stars were proudly standing atop the trees. Candles with heavenly scents were floating around, instead of the usual candles used only for light. Wonderful scents wafted from the kitchens, Harry somewhat wishing he could be here for the feast at Christmas. Suits of armor were shined up, and were spelled to sing a carol to anyone who walked past it. Someone had even went as far as to decorate the armor (probably Dobby, since he was always into the holidays). Holly boughs were aplenty, wreaths were on every door, and there was the occasional mistletoe here and there. Professor Flitwick had created elves (the kind that make toys in a workshop, the fictional kind, of course) that would walk around and say petty little poems and phrases like, "_Winter is now in your wake; brighten up, for Merlin's sake!_" or "_Don't you have some holiday cheer? Christmas is the best time of the year!_" Though the elves did after awhile grow annoying, Flitwick had been appraised for their making. All in all, Hogwarts looked quite impressive. The decorations became more numerous and better each and every year.

With winter and holidays came a break, the break that Harry had wanted for a very long time. Even the teachers had longed for it, they had been set aside little or no homework during break. In fact, the only teacher who had no cheer for the holidays was indeed Professor Snape, who had evily (yes, evily) assigned them a two-foot long essay to be due when holidays ended. But hardly did it affect Harry, as break would last for a good two and a half weeks, and he would be spending that two and a half weeks at the place he loved- the Burrow.

There were three boys surrounded by a small crowd (Harry presumed them to be Derek, Charles, and Will, he was fairly sure of it), all second years. Apparently, they were showing a candy they had invented called 'Talent Sweets,' and were exactly what they sounded like. Once eaten, you would get a talent you had always dreamed of- but only for a limited time. The only problem was, was that there were some side effects. They had a label on them: 'WARNING! Side effects may include you becoming terribly worse at a talent that you already have, or the candy may even make the talent of your dreams permanent, causing the user to become overexceedingly arrogant. No high risk, but still a risk to eat. Quite tasty too- but you have been forewarned!'

The three were quite liable to be the next Fred and George, as they were already troublemakers and had landed themselves into detention time and time again- but had, amazingly, gotten their way out of every single detention. Very clever, for three third years.

Harry and Ginny were playing wizard's chess near the hearth in the common room, a fire crackling merrily within. Snow was falling gently outside, making the scene even warmer. Hermione and Ron had left to walk and be alone, as they hadn't been alone often.

Ginny groaned and was worn out, for Harry had beaten her two times in a row, and wasn't usual. "Bloody, Harry! Stop it!"

Harry smirked. "Now, we don't want any sore losers, do we?"

"Shut up!"

"And why should I shut up when I have just won for the _third _time in a row? Checkmate!"

"What! No, there has to be some escape...there! See? I can go there, wait, no...there's a bishop there..but wait! There! No, that pawn looks quite nasty. Argh!"

Harry only laughed at her.

"Would you like the Bat-Bogey Hex to be cast upon your face? It would be a very good look for you, Harry," Ginny growled.

Harry shut up abruptly after that remark. "Well, of course, that was just a lucky streak, that's all. I'm sure you can win the next game!"

And sure enough, Ginny had brutally crushed most of Harry's pieces by the time Hermione and Ron came back. They had windswept faces, and a merry look about them, they were even holding hands- but quickly let go as they came into full view of everyone. Both were prefects, so it wouldn't make a good impression on them if they were showing public displays of affection. Ron walked over to Harry and Ginny, saving Harry's morale for a time, but Hermione walked straight over to the crowd of first, second, and third years.

Hermione demanded to the three in the center of the crowd, "And what have we got here? Talent Sweets? And what may those be?"

"We're just sellin' candies, ma'am! Nothing wrong with that, is there?" Charles asked, one of the three.

"And what kind of candies?"

"Something that you eat?" Will offered.

"I mean," Hermione said, in a falsely calm and sweet tone, "What do these candies do? Their effects on people?"

"Well look at what they're called. Talent Sweets! What do you think they do! Use that brain of your's!" Derek replied, cheekily.

Hermione scowled. "You do know that candies such as Talent Sweets are forbidden in school, don't you?"

"No it's not!" Charles said. "Only if we make them eat the candy! We aren't, and they're buying it like there's no tomorrow!"

"Ron, come over here and back me up!"

"But they aren't doing anything wrong," Ron protested.

Hermione gave Ron the look, but it didn't have any effect.

"I don't envy the future prefects," Hermione sighed, giving up.

The three third years started to whoop. They were getting money, afterall, and prefects couldn't do anything about it!

Hermione sighed again but came over to where Ron, Harry, and Ginny were, sitting down next to Ron. The chess game was still on hold, much to Harry's relief.

Harry grinned saying, "So, how was your walk? I'm sure it was quite romantic, too bad a violin couldn't have played in the background."

"What's a violin?" asked Ron, confused.

"It's a Muggle instument, it's got four strings played with a stick known as a bow. And as for romantic, of course it was! No detail, though," Hermione said, blushing a bit.

"Alright! We don't need to get into both of your...private lives," Harry said, still grinning. No matter how awkward it was around them anymore, it was great that they had figured it out that they liked each other. Them being happy was the only thing that really mattered.

"C'mon, Harry, let's continue this game that we started. I just can't wait to see your face when I win!"

"What face? I've still beaten you three times in a row, nothing can change that," Harry teased.

"You are REALLY asking for that Bat-Bogey Hex, aren't you!"

"No, but it's fun to win after losing to you so much in the past."

Ginny was about to retort to that, but then heard a tapping noise somewhere behind her. She turned to see what that tapping noise was. It was Pigwidgeon, zooming around outside the window. She opened the window and let him in, Pigwidgeon flying happily in. "Ron, it's Pig. He's got a letter for you."

"Well then what are you telling me this for? Take the letter out of his beak and either hand it to me or read it out loud!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "_Brothers,_" she thought. But she obediently took the letter from Pigwidgeon and chose to read it to herself first, then gave it to Ron.

"So?" Ron asked, impatiently. "What does the letter say? You didn't read it out loud!"

Ginny shrugged. "It says that mum changed her mind and decided that we should spend the Christmas at Grimmauld Place instead, it says something about it being safer there, from something."

"What something?"

"I dunno, it didn't say," Ginny replied.

"Probably Voldemort," Harry said, quietly.

"No, of course it isn't, we don't need to worry! I'm sure it's not him, of all people. He's been lying low, remember?" Hermione said this, trying to keep the festive mood alive.

"But he did get the Death Eaters out of prison," Harry said, grimly.

"That means nothing! Nothing has happened ever since!" Nothing else was spoken after this, everyone had their own fears of what the something could be. Fears of Voldemort and Death Eaters, the world was a darkened place.

Harry thought, glumly, "_Maybe they want us at Grimmauld Place because of me, I mean, I'm really the only precaution! I'm the one Voldemort wants.._"

"C'mon everyone, it's Christmas! We're supposed to be thinking of snow, and fun," Hermione continued, still trying to raise everyone's spirits. "And presents, yikes! I still haven't gotten anything for anyone! I had better go to Hogsmeade sometime..."

"You of all people aren't thinking of studying!" Ron said, surprised. "I don't believe it...what happened to the real Hermione?"

Hermione playfully shoved him. "I AM the real Hermione! I can, extraordinarily, think of other things other than books and studying!"

"That's a shocker," Harry said. Voldemort and terror was forgotten, as if a winter breeze had come in and swept it all away.

All merrily continued to talk well into the night. They had finally gone to bed after everyone else, all were excited for tomorrow- the day they'd leave and enjoy the break they'd all been waiting for. Harry, in a happier mood, thought, "_Christmas at Grimmauld Place? What's wrong with that? Everyone will still be there, probably more people too! I just want to get away from Hogwarts and homework._"

* * *

Harry awoke early, getting everything packed and ready to go. He then got dressed, and stretching, saw that the other boys were still snoring soundly. But where was Ron? "_Probably already up too._" Shrugging, he looked out the window, all was still, but more snow had definitely come in since the previous day. It was still dark out, but there was a bit of pink and grey at the edges of the horizon. Not wanting to wake the others up, Harry put on his robes, deciding to walk up to the Owlery and give Hedwig a treat or two, as he hadn't visited Hedwig often.

He walked out of the dormitory and into the common room, seeing two people in a chair together. It summed up the question of where Ron was: he was sleeping with Hermione (A/N: Not in that way, people, just in case you thought of it like that), holding hands tightly. Both looked like they were enjoying a peaceful sleep. Harry sighed, then continued on and walked out of the common room. "I don't know why I should even open up for you, you're always out and about well into the night or quite early! Do you suffer from insomnia or something?" The Fat Lady said, grumpily.

"No," Harry answered, "Maybe I just like walking about and alone at these times."

"Well, you shouldn't be, I should be telling that Filch fellow about your walks, he'd definitely do something about it?"

"Oh, come now. It's the holidays, I'll be gone for two and a half weeks. That way you get rid of me and everyone else, and you can enjoy not opening as often, alright? That way we can both be happy," Harry concluded.

"I suppose you are right, of course. Yes...well, consider yourself lucky," The Fat Lady sniffed.

"Thanks," Harry said, and headed on up to the Owlery.

Reaching the Owlery, he found Hedwig and stroked her, giving her a treat, and making Hedwig hoot happily. He stayed there until morning's rays had come, shining down on the snow and give it a bright glare. Deciding that it was late enough for breakfast, he walked to the Great Hall instead of going back to Gryffindor Tower. He found Ron, Hermione, and Ginny there, all of them were eating frantically. He sat down next to them.

Ron asked, "Harry, where've you been? We've got to eat now, then pack up and go, the train leaves at 10:30!"

"I'm already done packing, and what time is it now?" Harry inquired.

"It's about 9:45 already, so hurry up and eat!"

When everyone was done and packed, they hurried off to the Hogwarts Express, leaving Hogwarts and the rest of Harry's familiar miseries behind.

**A/N: I think this chapter was a bit too dull and didn't really say much, oh well. But hey, it was cheery, right? And how was that, I did update faster, did I not? But, unfortunately, I will be gone for a few days, so I won't update until probably about Tuesday or Wednesday. I hope you forgive me for that! Thanks again for all your reviews, I appreciate them a lot.**


	9. Under A Laughing Spell

**Chapter 9: **Under A Laughing Spell

**A/N: Enjoy and review:-)**

Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks awaited for them at the train station. "I hope they're early, we don't want anyone here to follow us," Mad-Eye said, magical eye whizzing crazily in its socket.

"Alastor, no one is here to follow us," Lupin said, calmly.

"How do you know that?"

"We don't," Lupin answered, matter-of-factly. "And Tonks, shouldn't you have something less...noticeable?"

Tonks was a Metamorphmagus, which is a witch or wizard that could change their appearance at will. This time she had a vivid lime-green mohawk that looked terribly strange with her fuchsia-colored eyes. "What's wrong with this?" She said, indignantly. Turning her head, she spotted who they were looking for. "Wotcher, there they are!"

Hermione was first to step out of the barrier, she stepped aside and waited for the others. Once they came, she asked, "Who are we supposed to be looking for?"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno, but they should be the ones looking for us, right?"

"I don't think it'll be too hard to find them," Ginny replied, staring at someone in the crowd of people bustling about.

Hermione looked to where Ginny was looking, and laughed. "No, I don't think it's hard at all."

Harry and Ron turned. It was definitely who they were looking for, and the most noticeable of the bunch was Tonks, who had had this time a bright green mohawk with wild, pink-purplish eyes. Standing next to her was Lupin, with that same reassuring smile, and Moody, with his look of paranoia and his magical enlarged eye moving in all directions.

They made their way over to the strange looking bunch, to be greeted by Lupin. "Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny! It's great to see you after so long."

"You sure it's them?" Moody asked, suspicious. "Hmmm, if it isn't they sure do have good charms around them, I can't see anything with my eye..."

Lupin sighed. "Harry, what broom do you have?"

"Firebolt," Harry answered. He knew that Moody thought everyone he saw was an imposter.

"Good, now Hermione..." Lupin kept asking the four of them questions until he was satisfied.

"Remus, shouldn't we be interrogating them for a bit longer?"

"No, I don't think so, it's them, Alastor. Let's go now, we were supposed to be leaving so no one could follow us, remember?" When Moody turned the other way, Lupin looked at the others and winked.

"You know I saw that!" The ex-Auror growled.

Tonks, who was keeping quiet, finally lost her patience. "Look, can we just go! Mad-Eye, I'm an Auror- and you are too, but retired. So if they try to do anything, we can override them, I trust in our strengths. Also, Lupin is a skilled wizard, he is as competent as everyone else here is! And lastly, they're the real kids, we're only here to escort them to the-"

"_SILENCIO!_" Mad-Eye cried, causing Tonk's voice to become unable to make sound. Though she was confused for a moment, she then realized what she could have said. She mouthed something like, "Whoops, I am always so clumsy."

People around them stopped what they were doing, curious expressions on their faces, wondering what was going on. "_Freezenx!_" Lupin spelled onto them, causing the people to totally freeze. Then he said, "_Obliviate!_"

"Idiot! That is why I am so paranoid, especially when I have someone such as foolish as you about! You're stupid enough to tell the whole world where our headquarters is!" Mad-Eye spat out angrily.

Lupin muttered the counterspell to the Silencing Charm cast upon Tonks, who thanked him gratefully.

"Thanks, yes, I know, I'm much too clumsy for my own good, and yet I still managed somehow to become an Auror! But honestly, what evidence is there that these four are not the real ones? You've got to lighten up!"

"I think we should just go," Lupin said quickly, just before Moody had a chance to say anything back. Moody instead shot Tonks a look that a teacher would give to either a slow or disobedient student. But in the meantime, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron said nothing, but gave each other looks that meant that they thought the whole ordeal was funny.

"Right," Moody said finally, while withdrawing a Port-Key from his trench coat. The Port-Key happened to simply be an old-style brass key. "_I wonder if that key was ever used to unlock, or used to lock something up,_" Harry thought. While he was thinking of this, Moody was saying, "-so touch this, we will unfreeze these people, and then Apparate back. The only thing is, it will bring you to be outside of Grimmauld Place, and there is still a kind of password in order to get inside. So, all of you must read this paper at once," Moody finished, giving them a piece of paper. Harry looked at the paper, which read:

Grimmauld Place, Number Twelve, where Christmas will be held for the year. Also the location for the Order of the Pheonix.

Next thing Harry knew, someone had placed his hand onto the Port-Key, sucking him into the blackness. He felt like he was falling through, but could still somehow feel his body and his friends next to him. Although he'd experienced it before, he had the feeling he even liked the Floo network better. Finally Harry landed roughly on his feet, colors swirling around him. A moment later, he could see his friends and the houses around them, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place nowhere to be seen.

It took Harry awhile to get back on balance again, but then remembered that there was a paper in his hand. Knowing the drill, he read what was written on the paper aloud, to have Number Twelve appear out of nowhere, in-between numbers ten and eleven. Harry slowly opened the door, the door barely letting off a creaking sound, while he tiptoed into the hallway and beyond. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed suit. Unfortunately, this was when Lupin, Moody, and Tonks arrived, just inside the hallway with a loud CRACK! Curtains that should have been covering a window spread out, showing a portrait of a not-so-beautiful old woman. This portrait was in particular Sirius's mum, and judging from the portrait, she was not all that kindly in life.

"_YOU FILTHY BLOODY WIZARDS AND WITCHES! NONE OF YOU ARE FIT TO LIVE THE NAME OF A PROPER WIZARD! NONE OF YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT OF COMING INSIDE! I HAVE HAD SHAME COME TO THIS HOUSE, A SHAME UNIMAGINABLE! GET OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU LOWLY, COWARDLY MU_-" whatever else she had to say was not heard, as Moody closed the curtains while Lupin stunned the awakened screeching portraits that were alongside the old hag-of-a-witch. Still a bit shocked afterwards, Harry was suddenly squeezed in a tight grip, losing all his breath.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry gasped, indicating that she should let go. When she did, she smiled at him fondly then hugged the other three tighter than ever. There were cries of "Mum, I need to breathe" and "I think my ribs are crushing!" After the whole hugging ritual, everyone brought their suitcases and whatnot up the stairs to their rooms, leaving behind the troll leg and the disturbing yet exotic heads of house-elves on their plaques. Hermione looked at them with a look of pure and utter disgust, probably thinking of the injustice house-elves had. "_I just can't think of her wasting a job and setting up campaigns for house-elves! She's so much smarter than that, but perhaps she isn't,_" Harry thought, sighing. She'd only be wasting her time.

Reaching the door, Harry opened it- to see what was once a dark, musty room now full of bright, vibrant colors with sweet smells. It stunned him, having not been there for nearly a year. Ron, who pushed Harry aside and went in with his luggage, stopped once he saw what Harry saw. The room was a maroon color, the color Ron would get for wool on his sweaters (he still did receive those sweaters, while Harry got the colorful ones), while the beds had matching maroon bedspreads with fluffy, white pillows. There was tinsel and even a small Christmas tree, for decoration for the holidays. It was all a nice change from what the room used to be, but a bit too...maroon.

"So, what d'you think, Ron?" Harry asked, still letting it all sink in.

"Not much to think, but it could use a different color other than maroon!" Ron groaned. "I knew they were starting to remodel the rooms in the house, but, it's all just a bit too much mate!"

Seeing the terror on Ron's face, Harry laughed hysterically. The maroon sweater Ron wore completed the whole scene. He laughed until there was no reason to laugh, then abruptly stopped.

"Are you..okay?"

"Er, yes, just a laughing spell, that's all," Harry answered, panting slightly.

"But there was no spell," Ron said, blankly.

Harry sighed. There was just so much Ron didn't know about the Muggle world. "I didn't actually mean a spell, it's just a saying."

"Right.."

"You need to take a class on Muggle perspectives!" Harry joked.

"I do not! Why would I want to learn about Muggles and their weird ways anyway? They're so dull and boring compared to the lives we have!"

"So, liking your room? I'm pretty sure you're destined to this color, Ronald." It was Ginny speaking, who had just come in their room after putting away her stuff.

"Shut up, Gin. Besides, I'm sure there's a spell that can change this color, and don't call me Ronald! You know I hate that," Ron replied, fuming.

"Of course there is," Hermione answered, matter-of-factly. She had also just entered the room. "But why change this color? I think it suits you quite well." With this Hermione ran up to Ron and put her arms around him, kissing him passionately. Ron was very surprised, but then kissed her back. Harry and Ginny looked away, uneasily.

When they stopped, Ron said weakly, "Hermione, what happened to you? Has someone put you under a Love Potion?"

"What, you don't like this?"

"Why, of course I do!" Ron replied, quickly. "I should start wearing maroon more often."

"Ugh, go get a room," Ginny said, disgusted. Not quite something she wanted to see, especially when it was Ron and Hermione.

"Fine then, we will," Hermione replied, shortly. Then she locked her arm with Ron's, departing the room to who knows where. This left Ginny and Harry standing alone, awkwardly.

After a minute, Ginny said, "Well, I've had a bit too much excitement for the day. I think I'll go and finish unpacking."

"Same here," Harry said, and with this Ginny left and Harry returned to unpacking.

* * *

Dinner on the night of Christmas Eve was spectacular. The long wooden tables were groaning under the tremendous masses of food. Many people were there as well, such as Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill and Charlie (Ron's two oldest brothers), Fred and George (in quite expensive clothes, their joke shop had been very successful), Lee Jordan (who became apart of the Order along with Fred and George), Mundungus Fletcher (who Mrs. Weasley would never get along with), and other members of the Order. Even Percy had shown up, now that the Ministry was on the Order's side, and after he had given a somewhat small apology- as Percy wasn't used to being wronged, and apparently not good with apologies either. But the Weasley's had welcomed him back warmly, but with some teasing from Fred and George here and there.

It was a wonderful feast, full of hams and turkeys, custards and pies, treacle tarts, mountains of potatoes, bountiful with- there was just too much there that Harry could describe. Suffice to say, it was excellent, Molly had done a wonderful job with her cooking. "In fact," he overheard Mrs. Weasley saying to Bill, "This dinner took about half a day to make, with magic and people helping! But it turned out well, don't you think?"

Much talking and eating went on, making it a homely and peaceful scene. Harry filled his stomach to his heart's content, wondering how he had eaten as much as he did later on. With this wondering came the thought of where Kreacher was, noticing then that he hadn't seen him for the time he'd been there.

Nudging Bill sitting next to him, he asked, "Where's Kreacher? I haven't seen him at all during the holidays."

"Oh, Dumbledore confined Kreacher to a room somewhere in the attic, and placed a spell so no one could get in or out. Wise choice, we don't want Kreacher following orders from more Death Eaters, or something bad like that," Bill answered darkly. Harry nodded in agreement. "_Not that I didn't like Kreacher, which I didn't and still don't- but I'm glad he's locked up. I don't think I'd be able to handle just seeing the little wretch, how could he have done something like that to his own master? Sirius, it was Sirius!_" This was when a burst of laughter came from the other end of the table.

"Harharharr, I dun know why- the ol' fool, he bought the whole lot of tha' junk I had along wid me, and here was I, taking it to the dump! I'd better sell me trash more often," Mundungus laughed.

"You're very good with your business dealings, I didn't know you were persuasive enough to even sell that!"

"I'm quite impressed!"

"Haven't I told you once before that we aren't to be discussing business dealings at the table!" Mrs. Weasley said, voice dangerously shaking.

Their laughing ceased, as they didn't want to get into an argument. They knew they'd never win against her.

All of the food and merriment was great, and the thought of Christmas and presents in the morning was greater yet. When everything was said and done, everyone helped clean the table off and then hiked up to bed or left to whatever secret duty they had to do. Harry still fervently wished he could be part of the Order, he _should _be apart of the Order after all of the ordeals he had been through with Voldemort. But he knew that he wouldn't be allowed in, not until he was out of school. But would Voldemort be finished before then? He hoped so. Thoughts such as this and more occurred inside his head, until he slowly drifted off into a deep winter sleep.

"Oi! Harry, it's Christmas! Wake up!"

With a groan Harry slowly got up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and saw Ron, who had already started to open up his presents, as was usual. He saw a stack of presents at the foot of his bed, a smaller one than Ron's, but he didn't really mind. The first one he opened was a long, thin package.

"Harry...you got a broom! Wow, it's the latest- a Torpedo, isn't that what the professional Quidditch players use nowadays? But no surprise there, with your money and all.." Ron said this with a look of longing in his eyes.

"I'm surprised, wasn't exactly expecting this," Harry said, in awe. "I wonder who it's from?" He looked in the wrappings and found a note- but it only said: Merry Christmas, enjoy! And enjoy it he would! It was a slender broom, and if Harry thought the Firebolt was impressive- he was wrong. The wood was beautiful, a maple, blackened toward the handle. In smooth letters was engraved Torpedo, with what number it was, as they had only been out for a limited time with a limited quantity.

The rest of his presents included candy, another knitted sweater (and guess what color Ron got for his), and a few Quidditch books. But the broom stood out amongst them all. Downstairs, Harry found Mrs. Weasley and asked her if she knew who gave her the broom.

"I don't know if I would tell you.." Mrs. Weasley said, thoughtfully. "But I suppose I will. It was really supposed to be your birthday present, from Sirius. But, as he...well, I just thought it'd be better if you got it later than then, since he had moved on."

"Thanks," Harry said, meaningfully. "I'm glad you did tell me who it was from, and you gave it to me now."

Of course, the holidays didn't last, bringing Harry back to reality and remembering he still had his homework to do. But the holidays did cheer Harry considerably up, especially after the last present he would ever receive from Sirius. Now to Hogwarts they would go, back to life- its troubles and happiness, its hate and love. And this time, Harry was ready for any of life's twists and turns, never to unprepared again.


	10. Getting On With It

**Chapter 10: **Getting On With It

**A/N: Now- I can't believe I've made it this far...presenting to you: Chapter Ten!**

Once they had gotten back, things went on like they normally would. They had had a match against Hufflepuff, Harry's new broom proving its worth. It could go about two times faster than his Firebolt had- he looked like a blur of scarlet when zooming along on his broom. With that aid, he had caught the Snitch before either team could score. Katie had been most impressed.

"I thought you were well on that Firebolt- you're better on the Torpedo by a long shot! And what are you going to do with the Firebolt, anyway? Don't give it away to just anyone!"

"I don't think I will, I may just keep it..." Harry said, not really there.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do with it," Katie said, shrugging. She had better thoughts to think about, after winning against Hufflepuff- Slytherins were all they needed to worry about. They were ahead by about twenty points, but what did that matter? It wasn't much, and little could squash the optimism Katie held.

* * *

"Potter! Have you gotten your assignments turned in?" Harry, in a kind of stupor, looked up at Snape, with his terribly crooked nose and greasy hair. The slimeball he was!

"Er, no...I didn't get it done," Harry said, quietly.

The Professor smirked. "Looks like another D for you, what's next?" Then Snape leaned closer to him, whispering so no one else could hear, "Remedial Potions, for real this time?"

Urgh! Harry badly wanted to put his hands around the evil wretch's neck, blocking off his windpipe, losing the life in his eyes- he had to stop. Anger shouldn't overcome him!

This was when the bell rang, with Snape saying, "Now I want you all prepared for Tuesday's lesson, on brewing Memory-Loss Potions. In fact, why don't we make that an assignment? A foot-long report on how to brew these potions, I want the directions in correct and precise order of brewing it, and the description of the effects of the potion. Handed in by the next class. Class is now dismissed."

"Grr, why did he assign us that?" Ron complained.

"Since when hasn't he given us an assignment!" Harry said, exasperated.

"You know, it's a wonder you two even went out for Potions when you didn't need to," Hermione said.

"We both want to become Aurors," Both explained in unison.

"And why," Harry asked, "Are you taking Potions?"

"Oh, just 'cause. I could use the extra work, and besides- who knows when we need to know how to brew Memory-Loss Potions? Could become helpful in situations.." Hermione said, sarcastically.

"Extra...work?" Ron said, weakly. "Blimey, you could be spending that time in Potions doing something useful!"

"Oh like what, read a book? Or in your terms, practicing Quidditch?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know, there's nothing wrong with taking extra classes."

"Someone banged your head on a wall or something, I don't get you!"

"You're just lazy and don't like work," Hermione answered, matter-of-factly.

"Well the positive thing is, is that it's the last class we have for the day. So let's go and eat dinner," Harry said, loudly.

On their way down the hall, Harry spotted Jacoba futher along down. Ron saw her too, and nudged Harry in the side. "Y'know, there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, shouldn't you ask her to go?"

"I don't need tips on asking a girl out," Harry spat out, angrily.

"And you don't need to shout back at me for giving it either," Ron said back, calmly. He was getting used to Harry's anger bursts.

"I wasn't!" Harry stated, clearly yelling.

Ron said nothing, only raising an eyebrow. His best mate had some issues.

"Look," Hermione said, soothingly, "Maybe you should ask her there, I mean, you both don't seem to know each other well...both of you could- get acquaintanced."

Harry slowly nodded in agreement. "I s'pose I could."

"No you couldn't, but you _can,_" Hermione said, assuringly.

Harry's confidence was rising to Hermione's words. "Alright, I can, and I will now!" With this Harry surged past the other two and walked off to Jacoba.

In the meanwhile, Ron was disgruntled. "No fair," he started. "How come he'll listen to you but won't listen to me?"

"Ron, I'm a girl, I know things. Besides, I don't think I'd like advice from you either, you aren't exactly all that great with asking girls out," Hermione replied.

"What? I asked you out!" Ron said, hotly. Hermione only gave a smile, that same dazzling smile- in Ron's eyes. He pulled her close and gave her an everlasting kiss.

As this was going on, Harry had gotten closer to Jacoba. "_Now that I think about it, what am I going to say? I'm terrible with words..._" He was panicking, and he knew it. And now he was right behind her...what was he going to say! He was too flustered.

"Um, Jacoba?" He asked. She stopped and turned, seeing it was Harry speaking.

She smiled and said, "Hey Harry! Haven't talked to you for awhile, how are you?"

"Er, fine, I was just going to ask...erm, I was going to ask-"

"About what?"

"I..." Harry looked at everything else except her, trying to get the courage he couldn't summon up. "Well, there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow- this weekend."

"And?" It was driving Harry insane, and Jacoba knew it. She wanted to see if he could really ask her to it, or chicken out. Of course, she'd terribly wanted to go with him, but she wanted to test his courage first. He was a Gryffindor, afterall, wasn't he?

"And, I thought.." Harry's throat was drying up. He just couldn't do it.

"Look, Harry, it's time for dinner, and I think I had better go now," Jacoba said, showing no signs of disappointment on her face (but were clearly obvious, but not to Harry). His emerald eyes showed pleading, but what could she do about it? She didn't want to sound stuck-up and ask herself out to the trip with him this weekend! Who knew, maybe that wasn't what he was asking at all..

"Just wait! I've been trying to ask.." Harry closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, saying rushing the words, "I've been trying to ask if you'd like to go with me to the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?" Yes, he had done it! But what would she say? But what he didn't see, was how much Jacoba's heart lightened considerably, or felt like it, anyway.

"Sure I will," She said, anticipating that question no longer.

"Great," Harry said, beaming, giving her one of his nowaday rare smiles. There was a pause, then Harry asked shyly, "Um, may I escort you to dinner?"  
"Of course," She answered, then with this they headed on down to the Great Hall, both of them quite content.

* * *

Later in the common room, the three of them were sitting near the hearth, doing their homework. Rather, Hermione was the only one doing her homework, while Ron and Harry were doodling away on their parchment.

Hermione looked up from her work, looking at them sternly. "Should I even bother to ask why you two are drawing instead of working?

"No, besides, it's not like this homework is due anytime soon," Ron answered, lazily.

Hermione sighed. "Too bad both of you lost those homework planners I had gotten you last year." Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Neither had really lost them, they just had thrown them away. The terrible objects wouldn't stop badgering them to do their work. They were too lazy, and procrastinated far too often for their own good. What was wrong with that, anyway?

"So, how'd it go with Jacoba? Did she say yes?" Hermione said finally, after no reply from her last remark.

"Yeah, she said yes," Harry answered. His stomach was still buzzing uneasily, even after she had given him the answer he'd hoped for. What if he messed something up?

"Well done, mate! It's officially your second date! You know, it's very coincidental that you had been to Hogsmeade around this time last year with Cho too! But don't screw it up and end up in a coffee shop- Madam Puddifoot's, wasn't it? Especially, _do not _tell the girl you're off to see another girl!" Ron gave this advice, missing Harry's wince.

"Ron, I'm sure Harry learned from his past mistakes, you don't need to go and remind him of them either!"

"What, do you want him to do that all over again?"

The bickering that never ceased for more than twenty seconds (or so it seemed) continued relentlessly on the subject. Harry muttered something about going to bed, of course not to be heard by his two best friends. So instead he got up and somewhat snuck out of the common room, a few second years looking at him with expressions of great interest. "_It's a wonder Colin isn't with that bunch,_" Harry thought, dully. By then he had made it up the stairs and into his dormitory, getting into bed without changing. No time for that- he needed to think and get over his nerves for the morrow. A date with a girl to Hogsmeade, something was surely going to mess it up! He probably would be the cause to mess it up...Thoughts like these swam around in his head, and eventually he fell into a troubled sleep.

He was in a room. It was dark- he looked out a nearby window. It was night, which was the reason for the darkness. He looked around the room- plastered walls, nothing on them. Just a normal, plain, dark room. He got out his wand and muttered, "_Lumos!_" giving off light so he could see. He turned around and saw an opening, leading out into a long hallway. He had an uneasiness to go out there, but sensed that nothing was going to happen if he didn't. Walking down, he saw strange things inside different rooms, not really knowing what they were or paying attention to what it all was. Then after looking at another odd room, he ran into someone, their back turned. Funny, the person looked very familiar. The person turned, and it was- what?

This was when Harry awoke, groaning and looking at his new wristwatch that he had gotten from Hermione. It was only around four in the morning, and he was annoyed. He remembered everything in his dream, all except for who that person was. Why couldn't he tell? It was all so strange, it reminded him of the nightmares he had gotten nearly every night in the previous year- but this wasn't a nightmare. It was surprising, and a betrayal. But why did he think that, argh, what did it all mean! Harry stayed up the rest of the night, rather, morning- pondering his thoughts of the dream, and rethinking things he would usually think about. He wondered if it was a dream conjured by Voldemort- but it didn't seem so. It was realistic, but it wasn't something Voldemort would have him dream, he was pretty sure of it. "_Perhaps it was only a dream, a normal dream that people have when they sleep. I'm just not used to dreaming things like that.._" But he was almost sure it was real. Like it was going to happen. However, what proof did he have of it?

Dawn approached, leaving Harry with the nerves he thought had left him. He got ready early, deciding to go to the Great Hall and have breakfast. He ate some toast and bacon, but was somewhat too nervous to really eat anymore than that. "_What is wrong with me? I've gone through this kind of nerve-thing before, I shouldn't feel like this._" But he did. And he lived with it, unfortunately. He decided to spend the rest of the time in the Great Hall, watching groggy people arrive to eat, until it was time to go. It passed time.

And then came the time, Harry got up and stretched, trying to find Ron and Hermione- but they were already lost in the crowd of the waiting people to go. As he was still trying to find them, someone touched him lightly on the hand, making him jump. "Sorry," someone muttered, embarrassed. It was Jacoba.

"Oh, it's alright," Harry said, feeling foolish for jumping in surprise. "So where would you like to go? Have you ever been to Hogsmeade before?"

"Um, once," Jacoba answered, shortly. "But it was awhile back, so you wouldn't mind giving me a tour..?"

"Sure," Harry said, giving her a smile he hoped looked pleasant and meaningful. She smiled back, somewhat nervously, which Harry was glad to see. He didn't want to be the only one nervous!

* * *

In the end it had been well worth it. They had had a wonderful time, laughing and talking freely. Harry had even gotten the nerve to take her hand, and once passed Ron and Hermione (who were spending the day together, since when did they not?) who gave Harry encouraging winks. He smiled throughout the whole day, probably about twice the amount he had smiled in the previous year. The last thing they did was go to the Three Broomsticks, sipping their Butterbeers. Harry grew nervous once more, deciding to finally ask her out. He probably would've so much longer ago, but he didn't have the courage until now.

"I enjoyed today," Harry started to say.

Jacoba smiled and said, "So did I."

"Erm, do you only see me as a friend..?"

"Well, do friends hold hands?" Jacoba asked, stating the obvious.

Harry answered, sheepishly, "I don't know. They could...but I'm trying to ask you...do you..want to go out with me?"

"I thought that was what we were already doing," Jacoba replied, slowly.

"Um, of course it was!" Harry said quickly. "I was just checking!"

"Right." Jacoba paused, then leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

It was brief, but it was like everything to Harry. And earlier he was worrying about this? This and some silly dream!

**A/N: I think I've been kind of flinging things around in this story here and there, okay- I _HAVE _been doing so. Now I'll be trying to make it flow, as a story would usually go. I'll do my best, and I'd even rewrite the whole thing again- perhaps I will when all is said and done. I'm kinda mad at myself for doing that...but for it I'm sorry! I'm still improving my skills on writing, I am NOWHERE near professionalism (like who couldn't tell?). As for your reviews, constructive criticism is alright, just don't be too harsh!**


	11. Nothing But A Food Fight

**Chapter 11: **Nothing But A Food Fight

**A/N: Sorry for not writing lately, I've suffered writer's block and severe laziness! And procrastinationess (wait- I don't think that's a word)! But now, I've got the rest of this story pretty much figured out, so the upcoming chapters should be posted sooner. Also, this chapter has a lot of fluffiness, so you are forewarned!**

Harry's mind was occupied. He and Jacoba were snogging like crazy in the broom closet, something Harry would never have thought to do a month ago. But that was then. This was now. "_I didn't know it would be this good..._" His hands started to move up to feel her, but Jacoba stopped him.

"_Why did I do that?_" Jacoba thought. "_I mean, I wouldn't have minded it.._"

"Er, sorry," Harry mumbled, disappointed. He looked away.

"It's okay, I just..don't want that to happen yet."

"Yeah."

"So, now I have to go to Charms."

"And I have to go to Divination."

"Have fun with that."

"I sure will," Harry grumbled. Jacoba just laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then used her wand to unlock the door. She then departed, having Harry trail behind as soon as she was out of sight. They didn't want to get caught, afterall.

* * *

"And today we shall look to the stars, perhaps they shall tell us of the daily events around us, but you can never tell...but the stars do tell naught but the truth," Firenze said. He was a centaur who was disowned from a group of centaurs, as he betrayed them by teaching humans of their ways. He was now a somewhat lonely fellow, but was kept company by Dumbledore now and then. Harry just wasn't sure if it paid to help Dumbledore but lose who you knew, who you were. Yet still, Firenze taught on, showing them positions of the stars and what they meant.

But there was also another teacher teaching Divination, which was Professor Trelawney, who now helped teach with the centaur. She was kicked out the previous year by the toad, but got help from the staff with their aid and support, she even had gotten her old room back. However, she was still the same fraud she was.

With the two Divination teachers, both were in the same room, but the room was magically enlarged. One side held the forest and the stars, while the other held that same perfume and puffy arm chairs. They held every other class with the teachers, making it a total pain (having to do homework only in Trelawney's, however).

In the middle of these thoughts, Firenze said distantly, "There is some kind of unseen danger, though what it is, remains unclear." Harry was sent back into reality, remembering how he was supposed to follow along. He looked to Ron, who had broken off a branch from a tree and was peeling the bark off of it. Typical.

At then end of the lesson, Harry and Ron walked down the corridor, having to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts next. They found Hermione along the way.

"So, how was Divination? At least you had Firenze today," Hermione said.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose that Arithmancy is all the better?"

Hermione snorted. "Of course it is! I'm actually learning something when I go there, not looking at stars or palm reading to see 'a dangerous future.' It's a load of cock 'n bull, if you ask me."

"Aye, you have me on that one," Harry replied. Nothing but the truth, it was.

"Then why do you keep taking those classes!"

"Who knows," Ron said sarcastically, "Maybe we'll become Seers, no, even better- old frauds who think they're Seers."

"Or maybe we just quite plainly want to take a class that hardly consists of any homework," Harry said. "Actually, that's pretty much the main reason.

"You two! I don't get why you both hate having a little extra work! You both want to be Aurors, but with the attitude and laziness you have, you're never going to reach your goal!"

Ron shrugged. "Well if I don't get the job, what loss is it to me? It's a job, 'Mione, nothing important."

"You- I just can't- gah!" Hermione sped off, leaving the other two behind. Harry and Ron exchanged glances, but continued on walking down to the Dark Arts class. They were nearly there, until the bell had rung. They were late. They ran the rest of the way, coming into the classroom and sitting by Hermione, who only said, "Hmmph!" then turned away from them.

The professor wasn't happy with them. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, perhaps you could explain to me why you're late?"

"We..erm, were walking slowly to class?" Harry offered.

"Perhaps you were, but whatever the reason- you've both been late far too often! This time it shall be fifty points from Gryffindor, and detention tonight, 7 'o clock sharp!"

"Maybe we just don't enjoy coming here to class," Ron mumbled under his breath, darkly.

* * *

It was dinner time, and Hermione still wasn't speaking to them. Ron couldn't stand it. He blurted out, "What did I do? Offend you saying that jobs don't matter! And how does that offend you anyway?"

Hermione didn't answer right away, but then said stiffly, "That's not the point, Ronald."

"Then what is the point! Why are we even fighting, and why are you giving Harry and me the silent treatment? We don't deserve it! And DON'T call me Ronald!"

"It's your full name," Harry pointed out.

"Since when did you go against your best mate and help the girl that is against us in the first place!"

"Who ever said I was giving Harry the silent treatment?" Hermione said, then gave Harry a huge wink. Harry gave her a small smile, then had to stop himself from laughing after seeing Ron's face.

"Ron, it's okay mate! She'll get over it eventually, maybe you should say sorry to her first, though," Harry said, acting along.

"Say sorry! There's nothing to say sorry about! And why me?" Ron said, angrily. His famous trait, the flaming red ears, became alight. Ron was officially being driven mad.

Hermione gave him the look. Ron, remained defiant, but eventually had to look away. He grumbled, "Sorry." Then he muttered under his breath that only Harry caught, "For whatever the bloody hell I didn't do."

"What? I don't think she heard it," Harry said, teasingly.

"I said sorry!"

"Come again?"

"Bloody, Harry!" With this Ron took his spoon with the mashed potatoes on it, flinging the food at Harry. It landed smack dab on his face. Harry remained silent, Ron once furious now laughing his head off.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Harry said, levitating the whole platter of the mashed potatoes, then dumping the lot all over Ron. It was Harry's turn to laugh, Hermione chuckling along as well. Ron was left there spluttering under the mass of potatoes.

"Harry," Ron said slowly, "You know what this means? FOOD FIGHT!" Thus the food flinging started. Chaos erupted around the Great Hall, teachers running around in dismay.

Ron whipped his wand at the nearest platter of food to him, then made the food fly at Harry. Harry ducked, but still got a good amount on him.

"Oi, I think your mashed potatoes need some gravy and butter!" Harry spat, then enchanted the gravy and butter to pour all over Ron.

"You'll pay for that!" Then Ron tackled Harry, poking him hard in the stomach with his wand, while trying to grasp Harry's wand. He almost succeeded, until a mass of liquid came upon them. Pumpkin juice, as it was.

"Stop your fighting!" Hermione said, for she was the one who had spilled the juice all over them. She was about to say more, when Draco came over, throwing a mass of mixed food onto Hermione. As it hit, Draco laughed. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed along with him.

"Oh look, the Mudblood can't dodge a small portion of food. Let's see if she can dodge something bigger!"

"Oh no you won't!" Ron snarled, then used a spell to lift the entire table, making it rise vertically, food sliding down onto the spotless robes of Draco and his cronies.

Before anyone could react, Dumbledore made three loud CRACK!s with his wand. The hall became silent, everyone quickly dropped whatever food they were about to throw to stare at Dumbledore.

"This madness is enough! Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I would have expected better from both of you! You will be spending the rest of your night cleaning this hall!" Dumbledore looked down upon them, looking very scary- but his eyes still twinkled. He wasn't really as mad as everyone thought, though did have some disappointment towards the two.

"That doesn't exclude the detention you have with me!" Professor Lawrence said, looking disdainfully at them. "In fact, for the misbehavior you have displayed today, let's make it two detentions! Tonight and tomorrow!"

"Tonight too?" Ron said weakly. "This is an outrage! We've got to clean this whole room then go to another detention! What do we deserve all this for? It was nothing but a food fight!"

"It's a crime, Mr. Ronald Weasley. Do you want me to add more to your sentences? And, well, you should've thought more of what the consequences were beforehand. Come to my room after you're done with this!"

"Start cleaning now," Dumbledore added, in a softer tone than Professor Lawrence had used.

* * *

"Professor, are we done now?" Harry asked wearily. Professor McGonagall was overlooking their job of cleaning the mess up.

"Yes, I do think so...no, you aren't. See there? There's a stain on that portrait right there."

"Okay," Harry grumbled. Then he went to the portrait and muttered, "_Scourgify._" The portrait once dirtied was now spotless.

"Good, now, go fetch Mr. Weasley over there, then you may be off to your detention. Also, for this ordeal, I will take twenty-five points off, although it should be more like one hundred. But we don't want to get behind the others in points, now do we?" The Professor winked. Harry would be grateful, but was too weary and grew wearier at the thought of another detention after this. "_Only more work,_" he thought, dully. He then went and got Ron, so they could go down to Hagrid's cabin, as the professor had told them to.

"It's about time you two have shown up!" Professor Lawrence said. "Now, there isn't any work recquired for me, but Hagrid here needs some help blasting away the doxies in his garden. You reckon you can do it? And don't shoot at any pumpkins, or you'll have to clean that up, too!"

Harry and Ron said nothing, but obediently walked into Hagrid's pumpkin patch, Hagrid saying a hello to them as they walked past him. Once they had gotten to the pumpkins, they immediately started shooting at the doxies with the Knockback Jinx, as they were many and swarmed around everywhere.

"Ouch!" Ron said, dropping his wand and clutching at his hand.

"What happened, did one bite you?"

Ron didn't answer, but nodded grimly.

"Well, it's best if you check in with the Professor and go to the hospital wing," Harry said.

"Yeah, but are you alright fighting off all these doxies by yourself?"

"Of course I am! We've already gotten a lot of them cleared off! What's wrong with a few more? Nothing I can't handle!" Harry said this confidently, but he was mentally and physically tired from all the work.

"Okay mate, I'll see you around. I'll do some of your work for tomorrow's detention, alright?" Then Ron left, his hand already turning a bluish color and swelling.

Once Harry was finally done (probably already two or three in the morning, as it took sometime past midnight just to clean the Great Hall), he left the pumpkin patch, looking to see where Professor Lawrence was to tell her he had finished. He spotted her, talking to Hagrid near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It looked like they were talking, but what about? Harry snuck over to a bush near them, to investigate.

"I don't know what you're so concerned about."

"C'mon now, you can't tell me where yeh've been for the last fourteen or so years?"

"It's nothing important, Rubeus. There's nothing wrong with me, nor is there anything wrong with my daughter. Quit worrying! Now, I need to check on if that Potter boy is done yet."

"If ye aren't gonna tell me nothin', then I'll only assume the worst."

She said nothing, but only walked away towards the pumpkin patch.

"Crap," Harry whispered, then ran around her and went back to the pumpkins.

He got there right as the professor came along. "Well, Mr. Potter, it looks as if you are done. You are dismissed." Then Professor Lawrence left, Harry watching her go back to the castle. But Harry wasn't about to go back. He was curious about that conversation, and wanted to know more. Hagrid would tell him about it, wouldn't he?


	12. Those Emerald Eyes

**Chapter 12: **Those Emerald Eyes

**A/N: I'm sorry, I didn't update as soon as I should have. I haven't felt like writing as much, as my Grandpa has been very sick lately. But enough of that, read and enjoy! These last few chapters shall be very twisted..hehe.**

Harry knocked a couple of times on Hagrid's door, hearing him get up and say, "Now what? I thought yeh didn't want to talk with me." Hagrid opened the door, to see Harry looking back at him. "Ah, sorry. Thought ye were someone else."

"It's alright, Hagrid." Harry entered, sitting down, Fang automatically upon him trying to lick his face. Harry scratched Fang's head, making Fang pleased.

"So, what are you doin' here?"

"Er, well, not to be nosy Hagrid," Harry said, "But I heard a bit of you and Professor Lawrence's conversation. Why wouldn't she tell you anything? And why were you asking?"

"Nosy! Of course yer bein' nosy! Interferin' with something yeh don't need ter know! And why do ye want to know, anyway?"

"I was only curious," Harry said, shortly. "And I don't really know her all that well. She seems odd, you know?"

Hagrid didn't say anything. But then, after a time of staring into the mesmerising flames in the hearth, he said, "She's me cousin. On my father's side, of course."

"_Wow, that was something I didn't see coming. But what do I care? Why did I even bother to come here?_"

When Harry said nothing, as he was lost in his thoughts, Hagrid continued on. "As she's related ter me, I just wanted to know what's been going on with her. She isn't what she used ter be, she used ter be so cheerful and optimistic! The happy-go-lucky sort. But then she disappeared about what? Thirteen years ago? I think that's right..but that don't matter. And now she's back all of a sudden, with a daughter even! Don't even know who the father is! Not someone bad, I 'ope. But now Flora, well, that's her first name, is all bitter. Perhaps hiding an anxiety, even. I don't understand it all! And when I ask her what she'd been doing, she'll just give me the same codswallop about her teaching at Durmstrang, her daughter enrolled in that school. I tell yeh, I saw the list of who was enrolled in that school, and I saw no Jacoba Lawrence written down! Then I ask her for the real truth, but she only shys away. Why did she leave? And she's me only relation I have left, I don't want ter see her or her daughter hurt, no matter how bad they may be!" Hagrid finished, fiercely.

Harry, if possible, became more curious than before. She left, all of a sudden out of nowhere, then comes back about sixteen years later? But why?

"It doesn't make sense, Hagrid," Harry spoke, finally. "Why would she leave but return? Don't you think that that is suspicious? What if...what if she really isn't the real Flora Lawrence? What if it's like Crouch, who was an imposter and locked the real Moody up? Or perhaps she is running away, like most cowardly, lowly Death Eaters have done? But that would mean she would be in service for Voldemort, and maybe it isn't like that at all. There's a lot of cases in the Muggle world where people will run off and come back with a child."

"I don't bloody care what Muggles are like! I just want them ter be safe, and as they're in Hogwarts with Dumbledore, they will be! Voldemort nor anyone bad in this world will get either them or anyone else in this castle! With Hogwarts safer, and the Ministry at our side, it'll be nearly downright impossible for anyone evil to just walk right up to out door!

"I understand your intentions," Harry said, carefully. "But what if the Professor really _is _the evil one knocking on our door?" Harry left out Jacoba. Why would she have anything to do with it? She probably didn't know anything about it. "_She just has to be innocent!_" Harry thought firmly, but still had some doubt. You never knew, nowadays. He was going out with her! They both had deeply liked each other so far, so what was there to be paranoid about? It was just all a big mystery.

"I don't really want to think of her like that," Hagrid said, finally. "She originally was the good kind of person, maybe she isn't as much anymore- but she's not fully the bad person yet either."

"I see, well, she is only bad tempered," Harry added, truthfully, "But then again, I can be like that, too. I dunno, but I think I'm gonna head off. See you around, Hagrid." Hagrid said nothing but nodded and gave a small wave, as we was looking back into the fire again. Harry sighed and left, remembering how tired he was. A nice, soft, bed with lovely blankets and fluffy pillows sounded very nice and welcoming as he reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady. His mind was practically saying, "_Sleep...sleep!_"

"Password, though I should just have you sit out here! I was dreaming nice and pleasant dreams before you awoke me!"

"Er.." Harry said. He couldn't remember, he was much too tired. "I think it's.._Slobbering Flobberworms_?"

"Correct," Then the Fat Lady swung out, Harry already in and up the stairs to his dormitory by the time she said, "Hmmph! I'll have you know that I don't appreciate rotten students such as you!"

Harry entered his dormitory, jumping on his bed and laying there, spread-eagled. He was near the border of sleep, when he said aloud, "Bloody! I still have that Transfiguration homework to do!" With a groan he got up and grabbed a few books with a parchment and quill, then went down to the common room, starting on his homework.

"_What's an Animagus?_" He knew he knew the answer, but didn't know it right then. It drove him mad, while his mind was screaming in protest. He needed sleep! But the homework was due tomorrow. He musn't sleep! He fought furiously to stay awake, looking around to see if anything would keep him awake...but by then he was thinking of flying flobberworms, slobbering all over pumpkin patches, when doxies came out of thin air with food and flung it everywhere. Then Malfoy appeared, laughing at him. Harry attacked him with what appeared to be a stick. What? No, it was his wand, but it worked as a servicable stick better...Malfoy then transformed into an old lady that looked like Mrs. Figg, cackling madly while hitting him repeatedly with a bag full of some sort of tin in it. Cat food? He couldn't tell..

Harry snapped back to the waking world, seeing that it was dawn. He looked in front of him and remembered about his Tranfiguration homework, after seeing his blank parchment on the desk and his quill still in his hand. "_I should finish this..but I'm too tired still.._" He sighed, and grudgingly, he started working on his homework. Surprisingly enough, he finished it, and didn't do such a sloppy job, by Harry's standards. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he yawned and got up, stretching.

"Mornin' mate, what have you been doing down here?" It was Ron.

"Doing my homework," Harry said, dully. " And now I'm so..tired. I think I'll skip class today."

"Harry, you can't do that!" A new voice joined their conversation. It was Hermione. "I, as a prefect, say you must get better robes on and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast with us!"

"Do you really think I want to go to the Great Hall after spending a night of cleaning that place up! And I've gotten less sleep than Ron has even, because he got out of our detention with the professor after some lousy bite from a doxie," Harry replied, grumpily.

"You said you could handle that work," Ron said, defensively. "And besides, Madam Pomfrey had me awake for a good long while, healing that bite.."

"Nonsense, Ron, she gave you an Energy Potion so you could be awake during the day!"

"Okay, okay...I won't skip class as long as I don't suffer to the arguments you both have!" Harry got up, going up to change into cleaner, fresher (A/N: Now, I wasn't sure about 'fresher,' but 'more fresh' doesn't sound right..ah, whatever) robes, as he hadn't magically cleaned them for awhile. "_As long as they don't smell, they're not dirty" _was Harry's logical unhygenic way of thinking. Hey, he was a teenage boy, and he had survived the previous summer in a room that looked like chaos had erupted in it. So what was wrong with some dirty clothes?

Once Harry got ready, he walked down with Hermione and Ron into the Great Hall.

"So have either of you two started to study for O.W.Ls yet? I've been studying steadily throughout the whole year- retaining information from every class as usual- and have been studying hard since winter break! I know you both really don't study, which I'm beginning to accept, but honestly, if you haven't even been studying up to this point..it's already halfway through April!"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "No, we've just been doing the homework we're supposed to be doing," Harry answered, finally.

"What! But the teachers have been warning us and preparing us for O.W.Ls this whole time!" Hermione exclaimed. "What do you two waste your study time doing, talking about Quidditch?"

"Not just that," Ron said, indignantly, "We've been playing Wizard's Chess, bossing around younger students to do our bidding- quite fun really. Setting off a few Dungbombs here and there.."

"Ron! You of all people! You're a PREFECT, for goodness sake!"

"So?" Ron shrugged. "Not like I asked to be a prefect, or anything."

Hermione was still speaking, ignoring what Ron had said. "Honestly, I'm surprised at the both of you! You both set the worst examples to younger students who have the potential of becoming model students such as..well, me. How are you ever going to survive N.E.W.Ts! You're never going to pass!"

"And you're going to explode trying to stuff all that information that has ever existed into your brain," Ron muttered, darkly, so softly that no one could hear it.

* * *

During the process of eating part of his pork at dinner, Jacoba walked by, saying to him, "Harry, I need to talk to you."

"Alright," Harry said. Then he got up and walked with her down to the entrance hall and outside near the lake. He stopped and looked at her, asking, "So, what's this all about?"

"I don't know how to put this, Harry," Jacoba said, carefully, not meeting his gaze. She knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to say it. She'd be lost in those emerald eyes of his..

"Um, I just don't think we should be seeing each other anymore," She finally said, quickly. "I'm sorry, I just...don't feel anything for you anymore."

"I understand," Harry answered, a moment later, although he didn't understand at all. "_What? I didn't see this coming..why did this happen?_" He felt numb. It was all too soon, all too sudden. Jacoba murmered another sorry and a quick goodbye, turning around and walking away.

"Was it something I said? Something I did wrong?" Harry blurted, confused, sad, shocked, angry at himself, and tired all at once. Those few words were too hard to comprehend.

Jacoba stopped and didn't turn around, but said, "No, Harry, it was me. My fault. Just..don't worry about it too much." What, how was he _not _supposed to worry about it too much! What was going on?

Once Jacoba had left, Harry walked back up to the castle, dazed. The other students had just gotten done eating, so he blended into the crowd, words replaying over and over in his head. "_I'm sorry, I just...don't feel anything for you anymore._"

He went up to the common room, Ron finding him and smirking. "So mate, what'd you both have the pleasure of doing this time? Making out the whole time?"

"No, she dumped me." Harry said with no emotion. The words felt strange to say.

"What? What did you do?"

"I don't know, she just said she didn't feel anything for me anymore. It was..really awkward."

"Hmmm, well-" Ron's words were cut off by Hermione's.

"Ah, so the rumors were true. You didn't do anything, Harry," Hermione said, gently. "I heard she has been going out with Blaise or someone. She's been cheating on you, and must've felt guilty for it. I never would've suspected it, she didn't seem the sort..and hearing that rumor from Parvati and Lavender- you aren't about to believe them for everything word they say. I'm sorry, Harry."

"What! I should bloody well walk up to her first thing in the morning and straighten her up-" Hermione interrupted Ron once more.

"Ron, you can't just walk up to someone and tell them to 'straighten up!' Honestly, I thought you had more sense than that..you can just be so daft at times!"

"What else am I supposed to do! She messed with Harry's feelings, then goes off with another guy! Worse than Gin running around with who knows who she's been with!"

"Look, I do appreciate you trying to help, but I just would really like to go to bed now." With this Harry left before hearing anymore from his two best friends. He never knew something he had cared about so much- he had liked her so much more than Cho, maybe even loved her- but it amounted to nothing. _Nothing. _


	13. The Final Showdown

**Chapter 13: **The Final Showdown

**A/N: Yeah, I know that Jacoba and Harry didn't last very long, I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry that I haven't written for awhile, but I actually have a LIFE outside of fanfiction! Isn't that a wonder? But I made this a nice long chapter to make it all up! Well anyway, I'll definitely try to post these chapters up sooner- and if I didn't make it clear, it's the end of the school year in these last few chapters. Alright? Bleh..**

Harry's mood had brightened slightly as the upcoming final Quidditch match approached. Tension was rising as numerous people from mostly Gryffindor and Slytherin were hit with curses and spells, most of the time the result of a heated up arguement on who would win the Quidditch Cup. Harry had luckily come off with nothing, but Ron had gotten hit with the Sneezing Spell once, causing him to sneeze so loudly that snot flew in all directions. It was not much of a pleasing sight.

Harry had resumed his don't-talk-to-me-or-die state, engulfed in his anxieties and sorrow. Ron, Hermione, and a few others were sick of it, but they didn't bother him about it. He had a reason to be the way he was acting, but it did become rather annoying.

The three of them were currently in the common room. One was studying, another was sulking, and the last one was doodling on their parchment with their quill, while they were supposed to be doing their homework. Could you identify who did what?

"Hey mate," Ron said cautiously, though trying to sound casual. "Want to go to the Quidditch Pitch and practice with me? You never know, I could improve before that match we have tomorrow.."

Harry was about to say an automatic no before even comprehending what was said. But he stopped himself, knowing that he had been acting like a jerk for the past while. He might as well cheer someone up if he couldn't cheer himself up, right? "Er, sure, that'll be fine."

"Great, let's go."

"Wait a minute, Hermione said, not looking up from her book. "What do you two think you're doing? Don't you have some studying to do? Besides the homework, there is O.W.Ls coming up in the next week! Honestly, how many times do I have to repeat that?"

"Don't worry, 'Mione, we don't have to study after we master the Conscious Cerebellus Charm! Gives us all the knowledge we need to know," Ron said.

"Since when have you put me into the mix? We haven't been working on any such charm, and surprisingly enough, I've been studying here and there," Harry said.

Hermione snorted. "Who gave you that load of codswallop! No such charm exists- unless I somehow skipped over a book that contained a charm like that! Besides, if it _were _real, it's cheating. I'm not going to have a boyfriend of mine cheat! So anyway, where did you find out about this..Conscious Cerebellus Charm?"

"What? But, there is something seriously wrong with you mate! You, _studying_!" Ron said, his face a look of horror. "I believe you have gone to the darkside, along with Hermione."

"Darkside? Of studying? What nonsense!" Hermione snapped. "Where do you think Harry has been when you've been out doing whatever you do? Studying in the library with me, of course! And what is this Conscious Cerebellus Charm!"

"I, well, okay! I've been trying to conjure a charm like that, but it isn't working all too well. But if it _does _work, it's supposed to stuff your brain with that- what do you call it? Ah, knowledge."

"Sometimes I just don't understand you-" But Hermione's words were lost to Ron as he left the common room through the portrait, probably heading towards the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

"Ron, you don't look so well. Are you okay? You look worse than usual when it comes to Quidditch matches," Hermione said, looking concerned. Their previous arguement the day before was long forgotten by morning.

"I just feel more nervous than usual, that's all. And it'd be best if you don't talk to me, because if I speak any more than this then I feel that I might bar- _bleeech_!" Ron puked, Hermione quickly summoning a bucket out of thin air with an incantation and the flick of her wand- and luckily just in time.

"Thanks, 'Mione," Ron said, weakly. She only gave him a reassuring smile and said, "It'll be okay, I'm sure you and Harry will do great on the field- the whole team will! You'll clobber them!"

"Maybe," Harry said, dully. He was no where near as nervous as Ron, but enough to feel that fluttering you'd get in your stomach.

Harry and Ron ate nothing more, too nervous to digest anything- especially Ron, who felt nauseous at just thinking of food. Then Katie stood up, looking rather solemn- like this was some kind of thing that would change their destinies. She nodded, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team stood up slowly, following her out into the fresh air. Harry's nerves grew more than ever, especially when they reached the Pitch.

When they were changing, Katie said, "This is the final Quidditch match of the year, we can't lose it- not to Slytherins. It's a wonder they even made it to the finals..but anyway, they're ahead by twenty points- we could win the match, but we have to be ahead by thirty points to win the Cup. Remember that, Potter- don't catch the Snitch until then." Harry nodded, to show that he understood. Then Katie continued, starting to pace back and forth, "This is the final showdown, we have to show the Slytherins who we are- what we're made of! We all know our moves, our postitions, where to go..maybe I had better show you all on the board, right, I think it's best.." Then she tapped her wand on the board, showing the plays and moves they would do. "Have you all got that? We Chasers have to fly in that formation.." She continued on and on, possibly longer than Oliver Wood would go on.

"I'm afraid if I listen to her whole speech I may go crazy and knock her out, I almost miss Oliver's speeches," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Me too, mate," Harry said, in agreement.

Thankfully, Katie stopped speaking shortly after and looked out onto the field. She leaned back in and said with no emotion, "It's time." They all got up and silently went out onto the field. This was it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourself for the final Quidditch match!" Colin Creevy announced, his voice magically reverberating throughout the stadium. The crowd erupted, particularily from the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. You could see either silver and green or scarlet and gold, most of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had taken up the scarlet and gold as well, disliking the Slytherin team.

Harry felt somewhat nervous, but wasn't that bad off. He was fairly confident that he could get the Snitch under Draco's nose if he had to. So with this in mind, he kicked off the ground with the others and immediately started looking for the Snitch, while keeping an eye on Draco and the events going on around him.

"And they're off! Harry is zooming around there, probably on his guard while trying to spot the Snitch- he is the Gryffindor Seeker, as you all should know. He has pulled off magnificent plays before, I daresay he'll pull off more today! There he-"

"CREEVY! You are supposed to be telling the happenings on the field, not about one specific player! NO FAVORING!"

"Um, yeah, so, now Katie Bell has the Quaffle, who passes it to Sorensen- but then she fumbles! Ouch, not looking good for the Gryffindor team.."

Harry sighed, and looked to Malfoy, who was flying steadily around the stadium.

"OUCH! Pucey scores..20-0 to Slytherin," Creevy announced mournfully. The Slytherins in the crowd cheered while the other Houses sulked and groaned. "_Twenty points ahead already? But we still need to get ahead by thirty points to win..which means Gryffindor has to go for fifty, then I catch the Snitch._" With this is mind, he set off, making sure that Malfoy wouldn't find the Snitch- he'd block him off if he had to. He would stop at no means in order to win the Quidditch Cup- rather, not let the Slytherins win it.

"Goyle slammed a Bludger right into Weasley! Foul play..it has to be- right, Madam Hooch blows the whistle! Ginny Weasley goes to take the foul- she shoots- and scores! That's 10-20 for Gryffindor! She gets one more shot, she shoots- and scores again! 20-20 for Gryffindor!" The crowd cheered, Slytherin's turn to sulk, but not completely- they were still ahead by ten points, and the game wasn't over yet.

Harry's attention was raised as a Bludger came flying at him, but he dodged it easily, thanks to the fast and efficient broom he was riding on. It then reminded him of Sirius, which he did not need to remember right then.

"Potter dodges a Bludger, a magnificent show of how to use that broom! The Torpedo, quite astonishing, those things cost a fortune..flys at an altitude of one-"

"Mr. Colin Creevy! Talk about the game, not of brooms and Harry Potter! Give me that microphone NOW!

And with much surprise, he did, but then whipped out his wand and said, "_Sonorus!_" making his voice reverberate throughout the stadium.

"Ah, much better, now I don't have to go through the hassle of carrying that microphone! But to get right down to it- Harry Potter is the best player on the entire field. Who wouldn't agree with me? Just look how he flies on that broom, he's a natural!"

"COLIN! YOU ARE REALLY PUSHING IT! START TALKING ABOUT THE GAME OR YOU LOSE THIS POSITION!" Professor McGonagall roared.

"Sorry, sorry! Now Slytherin is in posession of the Quaffle, coming to Gryffindor's goal posts..he shoots, but the post is blocked by Weasley! Spectacular!" The Gryffindors in the crowd whooped and cheered. "Now the Quaffle gets passed on to Ginny Weasley, what a beautiful redhead she is! She passes it to Bell, Bell with the Quaffle- she shoots- and SCORES! 30-20 for Gryffindor!" The crowd erupted this time, boos coming from the Slytherin House.

"Katie flew next to Harry, saying, "Now, Harry, look for the Snitch! Make sure Malfoy doesn't find it before you!" Harry nodded, then started searching for the Snitch harder than ever, keeping one eye on Malfoy. Suddenly, Malfoy dived- Harry was about to dive along with him, but was he feinting? He looked down, seeing a glint of gold, so immediately dived down, already catching up to Malfoy.

"Keep away Potter, this is mine!" Malfoy shouted.

"Oh no it isn't, not this time!" Harry shouted back, then leaned forward and reached out with his hand for the Snitch. He got it!

Draco knew that Harry would get the Snitch before he could, so therefore whipped out his wand and cried, "_Sliperiosis!_" He smiled, for when he aimed the wand at the Snitch, it'd become slippery, too hard to grasp. And sure enough, it had worked.

"I don't believe it! Potter caught the Snitch, but he lost it! Not good for Gryffindor.." Colin announced. Harry was as surprised as well, not realizing what Draco had done. "_What? I've never lost the Snitch once I've caught it!_"

Draco smirked. "_That dumbfounded look on his face, quite satisfying to look at,_" He thought. But what else he thought was forgotten, for he had found the Snitch once again- but this time right about Harry, about twenty feet up. He wasn't sure if he could get it without Harry noticing, but he might as well try anyway. He took a deep breath, then started flying cautiously upward, then going slowly toward the Snitch, that happened to be lazily flying in Harry's vincity. He made it, but was Potter going to notice? He looked down, but Harry was on the other side of the Pitch now. What luck he had! Then he sped on the rest of the way- he caught it, but didn't realize it, as he was slammed in the side of the head with a Bludger at the same instant.

"This time I can't believe it! Harry Potter catches the Snitch but loses it- but now Malfoy has caught it- but he is hit in the head by a Bludger! Gallopin' Gorgeons! Malfoy falls off his broom, but the Snitch remains clutched tightly in his hand! He almost hits the ground, but Madam Hooch stops him just in time; I think with the levitating charm! My my, well, the win goes to Slytherin..170-30." The Slytherins went out of control, both cheerful but outraged at the Bludger that was hit into Malfoy's head.

"He could die from that!" A Slytherin said in horror.

"WE WON! Ha, knew we'd beat those bloody Gryffindors!" Another Slytherin cried.

"I hope he's okay..I have to visit him in the Hospital Wing!" Pansy said, worriedly.

Meanwhile, the Gryffindors flew down and walked to the locker rooms in defeat.

"It's okay, mate, it's not like you had to win or anything. You can't be perfect all the time. Besides, on the brighter side, Malfoy got seriously injured!" Ron said, encouragingly, while they were changing back into their robes. He wasn't used to saying this kind of stuff, for it was usually him that needed the encouraging after a Quidditch match.

"Harry, you still tried your best. Nothing is wrong with that," Ginny said.

Harry said nothing, but looked to Katie, who looked up and stared at him straight in the eye, an expressionless face, but her eyes were alight with disappointment.

* * *

O.W.Ls had finally come. The Slytherins would still walk proudly down the hall, giving dark looks at Andrew Kirke, who had been the Beater to hit the Bludger. After receiving about the twentieth look, he said exasperately, "It was an accident! I had only hit it away from our Chasers, I didn't mean to hit him!"

"Say something like that again, and you'll receive a hex from me," The Slytherin who had given him the look said. Andrew gulped and said no more.

Meanwhile, Harry's brain seemed as if it were about to burst. He was frustrated, because for the first time of his life, he knew most of the answers to the written part of Transfiguration, but couldn't quite place each answer to each question. "_I know that I know this! Why can't I just remember which answer goes to which!_" Ron was getting it the worst, for he hadn't studied hardly at all. Instead, he wrote down stupid answers that he hoped in vain to be right- but knew they weren't. Hermione just flew through her answers, occasionally scribbling parts out to make the answers longer.

Eventually, they had all finished. They all sighed and handed in their papers, ready to go on to the next test. But as soon as Harry left to go to a classroom, a younger student that he didn't know ran up to him. Ron and Hermione looked at him quetioningly, but Harry said, "I'll catch up to you guys later." They nodded and walked away.

"Harry!" The student said, panting. "They..took her away.."

"What? Why are to telling me this? What are you talking about?" Harry asked, taken aback.

"I..saw her, in a room..Jacoba..she was in the room.."

"And so?"

"And..other wizards- older than us, and in robes with hoods that covered their faces..they were there too! They..took her away."

"Do you know where they went?" He said. What was going on?

"They..I don't know."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No."

"Wait, why did you tell me?"

"She was calling your name, she was screaming it," The student said, simply.

"Go..no, don't tell anyone else unless it reaches nightfall. Will you do that?"

"Yeah, sure."

"And to make sure, _Onywordis_!" Harry said. The spell would make sure the student would follow his instructions when they needed to be followed. He then ran off down the nearest corridor, planning on going up to his dormitory and getting the Maurader's Map. Maybe it'd tell where she was..and he had a sinking feeling that he knew who the robed wizards were, but prayed that he was wrong. All in all, nothing was making sense. If they were who they were, how would they get in without being noticed? And why take her, of all people? Wouldn't they take him? Maybe he was just falling for the bait, like he had the previous year...but he didn't want her killed, he wouldn't let anyone die due to his own mistakes again. But what the hell was he doing? Shouldn't he be telling someone of what he was doing, at least Ron and Hermione? But perhaps it was only nothing, who knew?

**A/N: Kind of a quick ending, could've explained it more..but I didn't feel like it. Leaves a bit of a mysterious touch though, eh? It will all be revealed in the next chapter..so stay with me to find out! And once again, for practically the billionth time, please review!**


	14. Whomped By The Willow

**Chapter 14: **Whomped By The Willow

**A/N: After reading the Half-Blood Prince, this fic will stay the same way, there will be nothing mentioned from the sixth book (well..except for maybe one or two curses). I also noticed some things that were wrong with my fic after reading the HBP (such as O.W.Ls not being held in their 6th year..oh well). This chapter could've been two or three, but I just wanted it to be one big one..Anyway, please read, review, and ENJOY!**

Harry luckily made it up to Gryffindor Tower without anyone's notice. He quickly ran up the stairs to the dormitory and opened his trunk- finding the Maurader's Map. He tapped his wand at it and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," causing a seemingly invisible hand to write upon the blank parchment. He impatiently waited for the parchment to reveal the map after the introduction of the map's makers, then stared down at it. It appeared that there was nothing, but then he looked closer. There! But wait, the Whomping Willow? The dots representing the people were moving quickly, almost to the border of the map so they would no longer be shown. "_They must be heading towards the Shrieking Shack..but why?_" He frowned and had a terrible sinking feeling, because he was right about who he suspected the robed wizards to be. Death Eaters. And Jacoba was among them. The Death Eaters were Macnair, Avery, Nott, Dolohov, Rookwood..Bellatrix Lestrange..

A rush of memory and emotion hit him. He tried to get back at her before, revenge for what she did to Sirius- but he had failed. Dumbledore had saved him. "_This is my chance. My chance to pay for what she did! No one can stop me now, they may be on the grounds, but apparently Dumbledore doesn't know it. And I'm not going to let Jacoba down, no matter how much she had made me go though after she broke up with me. I'd gone through this kind of thing before. I've been in situations possibly far worse than this. This is it!_" he thought, fiercely.

But he had no time to plot for revenge, however, he had to go _now_. So he quickly grabbed his Invisibility Cloak but left the map behind, needing it no longer. He said, "Mischief Managed!" hastily, then literally leaped down the stairs from his dormitory, taking four at time, and ran through the port hole, Invisibility Cloak on him. He half walked and jogged, trying to act stealthy. He stopped and remained silent when the occasional student would pass him; once even Snape had walked by, making him somewhat nervous. "_Shouldn't I tell him? He's part of the Order..but I never will trust him..what if he's really not on our side?_" He concluded that he'd be doing this on his own. And finally, after what seemed an eternity, he had made it on to the grounds. He stopped the stealth act and ran full on; his cloak billowing in the wind as he ran, showing glimpes of him here and there.

He had finally reached the Whomping Willow, panting. He took the Invisibility Cloak off and set it aside. He wouldn't need it now. Then he drew his wand, cautiously walking around the Whomping Willow, as he didn't want to get attacked by the branches. He spotted the knot on the trunk that would freeze the tree- but it was impossible to reach it without being in reach of the tree- so he clenched his teeth, running as fast as he could toward the knot- but he didn't get to it in time. A branch had whipped him up and wrapped around his middle, coiling around him much like a snake. It thrashed him about violently, even hard against the trunk- hard enough to collide with his head and see lights dancing around in his vision. It was throbbing like mad.

But what was he letting the tree do this for? He'd escaped it before, he could do it now- but then, it had been Crookshanks that had touched the knot...He immediately tried to get his wand from his pocket, as he had stupidly not thought gripping it beforehand. With much difficulty, he had been able to get his hand into his pocket- and got it. He pointed his wand at the branch that was carrying him, and cried, "_Incendio!_" with instant success. The tree dropped him- he luckily was not so far from the ground.

With wand in hand, he quickly moved forward, making his way to the knot, saying "_Incendio!_" everytime a branch came his way. Once he reached the knot, he touched it, causing the tree to instantly freeze. He knew it'd unfreeze as soon as he let go, so he eased his legs into the tunnel entrance and slid in, taking his hand off the knot and going down. It seemed like an hour had passed when he finally reached the bottom, dust flying in the air as he hit the floor. He got up and muttered, "_Lumos!_" his wand now casting an orb of light.

He stood there for a minute, his eyes adjusting, then moved forward. All was silent, but he paused and saw footprints in the dust that covered the floor. He noticed no signs of a stuggle; it appeared to be that Jacoba had either been carried here or came along obediently. But what did that matter? He had to find her now. He walked cautiously, following the trail of footprints.

The footprints led through a hallway, and he walked along cautiously. He went through the doorway leading to the hall, and he had a sudden feeling of deja vu. Why was this all so familiar? It was then when he heard a movement in front of him and snapped back into the present, seeing a Death Eater smiling sinisterly at him. Before he could use his wand another Death Eater that had snuck up on him from behind hit him with the Reducto curse. He stumbled, and the Death Eaters paused to watch, and it gave Harry time to point his wand at the Death Eater behind him and yell out "_Stupefy!_" The Death Eater toppled over, and Harry leaped over him and ran back out into the room, the other Death Eater following him. Harry stopped abruptly and turned around, facing the Death Eater that was after him. He quickly said "_Expelliarmus!_" The Death Eater's wand flung through the air and into Harry's open hand. Harry then pointed his wand threateningly at the Death Eater, and said in a strained calm voice, "Now tell me where Jacoba is. And also tell me why you took her."

The Death Eater only cackled. "Wouldn't you like to know? Well, nothing you do will make me say, you'll find out soon enough for yourself!"

"_Slepticus,_" Harry muttered, and the Death Eater fell over and gave a huge snore, overcome with sleep. "_What did he mean?_" Harry thought furiously. "_And those two can't be the only Death Eaters, there has to be more of them around. I need to find Jacoba!_"

He went back into the hallway, passing by rooms that were oddly familiar. "_I've been in the Shrieking Shack before..but never in this part. How can I remember this?_" he wondered, while walking slowly down the hall. And then it struck him. The dream he had had. He hadn't even thought twice of it since then. But how could've he dreamed about it? Could it be another of Voldemort's plans? One such as the one where he had believed Sirius was being tortured? "_No...I can't think that. It's just something else.._" But if it wasn't that, then he had a premonition and had Seer blood in him. That was less likely.

When he had gone to the end of the hallway and had found no one, he turned around and went to recheck the other rooms, but ran into someone with their back turned. The person turned around in surprise while Harry stumbled back. It was Jacoba!

"Jacoba," Harry said quickly, "I'm glad I found you- or really, you kind of found me. Now let's go, I don't want to run into anymore Death Eaters-"

"Don't worry about the Death Eaters, Harry, they won't come unless I ask them to," Jacoba answered.

Harry didn't get it. "What do you mean? Didn't they take you? You were screaming, a student told me so-"

"Yes.." she said, slowly, "but that was all part of an act. I had to get you to come, or rather- get away from Hogwarts so I could do this quick. It's not that I want to..I never would've if I didn't have to. You are such an easy person to get along with, so much easier than the people I have been around for the past few years."

"What people? And what are you going to do?" Harry asked. He couldn't think of where this was all going. He refused to think of it.

"They say you're intelligent," Jacoba said, ignoring the questions. "Maybe you are, but you're not showing it right now. Maybe you want to refuse the truth, Harry. Don't want to know where this is going."

"Maybe you're right," Harry said, cautiously.

Jacoba sighed. "I've led you here to kill you. And I obviously had to gain your trust to get you here in the first place- which I did. Why would someone so innocent as I want to do such a terrible thing, you wonder? Because it's a game of survival, and you just lost the game tonight."

"You can't kill me," Harry replied, trying to keep his voice calm but had gave away a slight panic note in his voice. "Voldemort can't- you can't."

"Maybe I couldn't if I could've had the life without the Dark Lord in it, but I must because the Dark Lord _is _in my life. Did I have the choice? Honestly? No!" Jacoba paused but then continued. "He killed my mum right in front of me. I was helpless, only being hardly three. And he laughed and let me live, only because he too knew how helpless I was!"

"What?" Harry was confused but shocked. "Your mum has been teaching at Hogwarts for the whole year."

"Harry," Jacoba said exasperately. "It was a spell. A clone of her. A complex spell that only a master can cast, but then, what power does the Dark Lord not have?"

And then Harry remembered something that Hagrid had said. He said he hadn't seen nor heard from her for thirteen years. And she wasn't being herself when she had come to school. It all made sense now! But there were still some things that didn't fit.

"I understand now, but how come he killed your mum?"

Jacoba was silent. Harry only waited for her to answer. She finally said, "Tom Riddle was my mum's dad. I guess he had had an affair with another woman or something before he was murdered by the Dark Lord. The woman is unknown, because she had left my mum when she was only five."

"My mum, Flora, was barely alive when she was found. She had only lived by the magic that ran in her veins. The person that found her was someone by the name of Lawrence, though her maiden name was Hagrid. They took her in as one of their own. Then my mum went to Durmstrang, had a normal life, even had a husband- but who my dad was I don't know. He ran away the night the Dark Lord came and killed my mum. This concludes that the Dark Lord had come to kill Flora only because she was blood related to Riddle. He spared me because he figured I'd be loyal to him after I'd seen what he had done. He was right. And now I have to return the favor and kill you for him, though reluctant as I may be."

Harry was lost for words. That was a lot of information. Voldemort having a half-sister? Jacoba having Voldemort as an _uncle_! And Hagrid wasn't related to them by blood- but because his dad must've had a sister who took Flora in. It was unimaginable.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But know that I have gotten this far- and if a murder is what I have to do to keep living, then murder it will be. It's such a small price to pay, don't you think?"

"You're crazy!" Harry blurted out. "You think you have to kill me to keep living? Why can't you just join Dumbledore's side? You don't have to do this!"

"You don't understand! Voldemort knows everything! I can't get out of this! And it's your life that will be no more, not mine!" Jacoba said hysterically. She had completely lost it. She raised her wand. "_Avada Kedav-_" But Harry was too quick for her and tackled her to the ground. He wrestled her wand from her hand.

"Now," Harry said, somehow being strangely calm, "I'll let you go and give your wand back if you can follow me back to the castle. We can go see Dumbledore and get this all sorted out."

"That isn't an option!" She said angrily. "Now let me go or I'll call the rest of the Death Eaters!"

"No you won't!" Harry said, fiercely. "If we go to Dumbledore both of our necks will be saved! Can't you see?"

"It's too late for that!" And with this Jacoba screamed, and a handful of Death Eaters lumbered into the hall.

"Bloody!" Harry cursed, then quickly stood up and pointed his wand at Jacoba saying, "_Levicorpus!_" She was lifted into the air upside down, as if she were held my invisible manacles on her ankles. "Sorry, but I'm sure your fellow Death Eaters will get you down. I would've helped you, but I can't unless you let me. Do you change your mind?"

"No," Jacoba snarled. Harry shrugged and ran right toward the approaching Death Eaters. He raised his wand and cried, "_Stupefy!_" to the one in the lead. The robed figure toppled over and tripped some of the others. But one of the Death Eaters aimed their wand at Harry and snarled, "_Expelliarmus!_" Harry's wand was out of his grasp, but he still had Jacoba's. He aimed the wand at the Death Eater that had taken his wand and yelled, "Surprise! _Sectumsemptra!_" The Death Eater crumpled to the floor; dark liquid had blossomed from his chest. He would usually never use such a spell, but under the circumstances he was in- he would.

"Out of my way!" Harry called to the others. "You've seen what I just did to two of your mates, you'll understand that I could do the very same to you!"

The group hesitated for a moment, which gave Harry the chance to hit a few more of them with the Stunning Spell, but one of the Death Eaters had regained his composure and yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_" Jacoba's wand leaped from Harry's hand and into the Death Eater's, leaving Harry wandless.

"So what if you Stunned a few of our companions," The Death Eater that had taken his wand took their hood off to reveal Bellatrix Lestrange. "Nothing can help you now! You're defenseless Potter! And while I have you here, isn't it all the more convenient to torture you? _Crucio!_"

Harry screamed. It had not been the first time to have been hit with this spell, but it was still as painful as ever. He was trapped in white-hot flames, knives were stabbing his body over and over again..

"That will not be necessary," A harsh voice said. The curse was lifted, leaving Harry on the floor panting.

"Dumbledore! So you've come to save ickle Harry Potter's neck again, have you?" Bellatrix said nastily. But Harry didn't care. "_Dumbledore's here now, everything will be alright..just like last time- except for the part of Sirius's death.._"

"Yes, I have. I see Tom has failed to follow the Prophecy and tried to have someone else attempt to kill Harry?" Bellatrix's face flushed. It had been she who had failed to get the Prophecy the previous year and deliver it to Voldemort.

"Words mean nothing, Dumbledore! I failed that one time, but my loyalty never dies! Potter will die tonight!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to go through me first," Dumbledore said grimly.

"And us," Another voice said. Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped over the other Death Eaters and walked into the hallway, standing alongside Dumbledore. While Bellatrix and Dumbledore had been talking for that short time, the other Death Eaters had been Stunned by the four of them. Bellatrix was the last Death Eater standing.

"Now," Moody growled, "What were you saying?"

Bellatrix cursed under her breath, then turned and ran to the end of the hall, casting the counter-jinx on Jacoba and holding on to her as she Apparated away.

Harry slowly got up; his knees were still wobbly from the Cruciatius Curse. Dumbledore stared down at him, his eyes gave away a slight amusement.

"So, Harry," Dumbledore said, "You came here by yourself with no one that knew but a student that you gave instructions to tell her to warn no one until nightfall? Naturally we took the spell off so she could tell us what was going on- after we had a word with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. But come along now, I'd like to hear what happened."

"We'll stay here," Kingsley Shacklebolt said. "Gotta 'round up these Death Eaters and throw 'em back in jail. I doubt they'll be running off too quickly this time."

"Yes, of course. Let's go now, Harry." With this Harry and Dumbledore set off out of the Shrieking Shack and back to Hogwarts. Once inside, they headed to Dumbledore's office. When they got there, Dumbledore said, "Jelly Slugs." The stone gargoyle leaped aside and let them on the spiraling staircase.

Once they settled themselves into their seats, Harry said, somewhat out of shock, "She's related to Voldemort."

Dumbledore gave a great sigh. "Yes, I already knew that."

"What?" Harry said, astonished. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What reason was there to tell? She gave you no harm, and even tonight she didn't."

"She could've killed me!"

"But she didn't," Dumbledore answered. "And you know it wouldn't come to be. It must be you and Voldemort in the end that have to face each other off."

"Yes..but if I would have known, I would've never gone into the Shrieking Shack thinking I had to save her!"

"Yes, perhaps I should have warned you before you went- but you were already gone by the time."

"I have a question," Harry said randomly. "How did the Death Eaters get in unnoticed? How did Professor Lawrence get by when she wasn't real? And how did I have that dream? It was like last year, when I was in Voldemort's head or something- but it wasn't the same."

"That is more than one question," Dumbledore replied. "But I will answer how the Death Eaters had gotten in. They didn't. Jacoba hexed the student into telling you that. All part of an act, as I believe she had already told you."

"Okay," Harry said, "But how did Professor Lawrence get in without you realizing it was a spell?"

"It is an ancient spell, one that you would never find in a book. Nonetheless, I am not surprised that Voldemort knew it. When you murder someone, you can take a part of their soul. The spell is intertwined with the broken part of the soul, making her very realistic in any way. Yet spells are never everlasting. The spell will slowly disintegrate the soul, once this happens, the spell wears off. Complex but simple in its own way." Dumbledore added as an afterthought, "In fact, the spell had worn off tonight."

"And before you reask, I would like to know what your dream was about." Dumbledore said while Harry was about to open his mouth. Harry told him exactly what happened in the dream, which is exactly what had happened tonight.

When Harry finished, he added, "It's like my brain was giving me a warning or something. A premonition, but I can't be a Seer, can I?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "It was something of a premonition, but I doubt that you'd be a Seer. I think it concerns something with your scar, but to what it is I wouldn't know."

"Hmm." Harry said. But there was something still bothering him. He blurted, "Will Jacoba die because she didn't kill me?"

"I don't know Harry, but she is at Voldemort's mercy. She was given instructions to follow and failed to carry them out."

"How could he kill her? She's innocent, it isn't her fault for her relation to him!" Harry said, angrily.

"It isn't like Voldemort to care of innocence, he only works by manipulation- and it works quite well, it seems."

"I guess." Harry sighed. No matter of what Jacoba had said, he didn't want her hurt. She was forced to do what she did, the cost was her life. He felt he would've done the same thing if driven to those consequences.

Dumbledore and Harry stayed silent for the remainder of the time. Dumbledore finally spoke a time later, saying, "It is very late, Harry, and I'm sure Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would be eager of you to retell your story." Harry was unsure if he wanted to tell of Jacoba's relation with Voldemort to them, and as if Dumbledore had read his mind, he added, "You do not have to tell them the full story, Harry."

"Yeah. Er, thanks for saving me again- I guess something like this always happens at the end of each year, doesn't it?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes, I suppose so."

* * *

Harry's last weekend at Hogwarts flew past, leading on to the night of the final feast. He packed up his stuff before heading off to the feast with Ron and Hermione.

"I still can't believe it mate," Ron said, "How could Jacoba betray you like that? She liked you, I'm pretty sure of it."

"I s'pose she did, but she had to do it," Harry answered.

"Oh well, I reckon you'll find someone better out there- a lot of the girls around here seem to want a piece of you."

"That's all you can say to Harry? There's more to it all than him finding another girl! Honestly, Ron!" Hermione said, exasperated.

Ron only shrugged. "So? All I really care about at this point is the food. I hope Dumbledore finishes his speech quickly.

"I wonder if he'll mention the thing about Professor Lawrence?" Hermione said thoughtfully. Rumors had already spread throughout the school, some as far-fetched such as the rumor that she had flew on the back of a dragon because she was campaigning to let all dragons fly free.

"Nah, I doubt it," Harry said. "It would only lead to more questions."

"True," Hermione replied as they sat down on a bench at the table with their fellow Gryffindors. The Great Hall was decked out in red and scarlet, as Gryffindor had won the House Cup for their sixth year in a row.

Ron's stomach was growling loudly as if it were a monster by the time everyone was settled in and when Dumbledore had finally stood up. The Houses grew silent to hear his speech.

"I would like to congradulate Gryffindor for winning the House Cup for the sixth year in a row, leading with four hundred and thirty-seven points." There was applause, though little or none from the Slytherin table. "Ravenclaw came second with three hundred and eighty-two points, Hufflepuff third with three hundred and eleven points, and Slytherin last with two hundred and twenty-one points. I would continue on, but I will after our bellies are content."

"Hear hear!" Ron cried, then tucked in as soon as the food appeared on the once empty plates. He eagerly took two helpings of everything he could reach, then started to shove it all in his mouth.

"Keep on eating like that and you'll be wider than you are tall like Dudley," Harry teased. Ron punched him in the arm.

"Friends for so long and you both haven't changed a bit," Hermione said sternly.

"What are you complaining for? You still hang around us, don't you?" Ron pointed out.

"Only because I had the hope you both would grow up someday, but now I know that'll never happen."

The usual bickering continued, but Harry didn't mind for a change. He was glad that amidst all the tragedy with Voldemort's return they could still be the same. And he was content with that.

Once everyone had had their fill (Ron still eating a few desserts here and there) Dumbledore stood up again and said, "As you know, another year is done and over with. Some of you will be leaving, others will be staying inside these walls after another summer. Newcomers will come, and the whole process of learning will start over again! I would say that you can leave now, but I'd like to make one small announcement. It has come to my attention that a _slippery _person has cheated in the final Quidditch match, so Gryffindor has successfully won the Quidditch Cup again!" The Gryffindors all jumped up and cheered, the other Houses as well- all except for the Slytherins, who remained seated and sulking.

The next day the journey back home went by silently, Hermione and Ron did their Prefect duties and returned back to the compartment as soon as their shift was over. Harry and Ron played a game or two of Wizard's Chess while eating Cauldron Cakes, Hermione read a book and was occasionally chattering away with Ginny. Neville was in their compartment as well, he was mainly preoccupied with keeping hold of Trevor, but once in awhile discussing the odd topics concerning _The Quibbler _with Luna, who was also in their compartment.

When the they had finally reached the platform and everyone had gotten changed and had gotten their stuff, they set off to find their families, Harry finding the Dursley's quickly (Dudley was hard not to spot).

"See you soon?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Harry said.

"We'll come to get you as soon as we can," Ron said.

Harry smiled. "I guess this is goodbye until then." The three of them hugged, then eventually parted.

**A/N: Well, that's it- this story is finally finished! Hope you all enjoyed reading this- I'm just glad I got it done..I doubt there'll be any sequel to this, unless I get some sort of inspiration. So to all who took the time to read this somewhat lengthy fic, thanks.**

**-Nope, no sequel. I just wanted to put this back up because it's one of the few that I had finished (sometime a while ago I had deleted all of my fics). I hope you read this, if not, oh well. Actually, this is rather funny to read, since with every story I seem to improve. Also, I noticed the plot disconnects a bit in some areas..and the only part I really like in this is the Sorting Hat's song. I remember it took a while to come up with it. So I hope you enjoyed it too, even if I did write this a long while ago. **


End file.
